Control
by Steff
Summary: A case in Alabama puts two of the team in danger, and brings their hidden feelings to the fore JJ & Emily
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds belongs to CBS. This is a work of fiction. All the characters portrayed in this story have no relation to anyone living or dead.

**Spoilers:** Set around Season 4 / Season 5. No specific spoilers to any TV episodes

**Pairing:** JJ / Emily - Will be eventual femslash - don't like, please don't read any further.

**Archiving:** Only with the permission of the author

**Many thanks to those who have taken the time to review so far.**

**Prologue:**

The door to the cellar was yanked open roughly, bathing the top of the wooden stairs in garish, artificial yellow light. Two shadows quickly broke the line of light and a young woman was bundled hurriedly through the door. The man who had carelessly shoved her through the doorway held onto an arm with a vice-like grip as he turned to lock the door behind him. For a second, the room was swallowed by darkness before an audible click accompanying a simultaneous glare of light from a bare bulb in the room below illuminated the area.

The woman's captor grunted slightly and then pushed the woman forward her, impelling her to stumble down the steps. He maintained his grip on her arm, not caring as she cried out in pain when he increased the pressure.

The woman could not hide her fear; her breath came in short staccato pants and were accented by the sobs she could not stop wracking her body. "Please let me go," she begged between gasps. "I'll do anything."

There was no response from her captor and at the bottom of the stairs he pushed her toward a tall pillar that stood centrally. The young woman's eyes grew rounder as she noticed a set of bloodied manacles attached near the top of pillar and she dug her heels in, trying to halt her progress towards them. "No, no, no," she cried, shaking her head manically. As the pair reached the pillar, the woman desperately tried to keep her hands down, doing anything and everything in a frantic surge of self-preservation.

Her captor allowed her struggles to continue for a few minutes, seemingly drinking in her terrified attempts to get away before casually drawing a fist back and punching her squarely on her jaw. Her head snapped back with the force and she staggered dazedly. It was all he needed and he grabbed her wrists with practiced ease and secured them within the metal bands. He caressed her cheek almost lovingly before turning to a work bench that ran along the rear wall. His hand hovered over the array of tools that were neatly ordered across the bench. He paused for a moment before making his choice and turning to his captive. He slapped her cheek lightly, encouraging her to regain her senses. "Come on darling," the man cooed softly. "I need you awake for this."

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds belongs to CBS. This is a work of fiction. All the characters portrayed in this story have no relation to anyone living or dead.

**Spoilers:** Set around Season 4 / Season 5. No specific spoilers to any TV episodes

**Pairing:** JJ / Emily - Will be eventual femslash - don't like, please don't read any further.

**Archiving:** Only with the permission of the author

**Many thanks to those who have taken the time to review so far.**

**Part One:**

"The victim's name is Valerie Caroll," Agent Jennifer Jareau told the assembled BAU team as she stood by a photo of the deceased woman that was displayed prominently on the overhead projection screen. "28 year old single woman from Scottsboro, Jackson County, Alabama. She was a librarian at the local college. She lived alone, no partner that we're aware of so far."

The blonde media liaison casually flicked the remote and the image changed to display the victim once again but this time she was shrouded in a bright yellow plastic bag with the words 'clinical waste' printed in black across it. "She was found in a clinical waste dumpster at the Highlands Medical Facility in Scottsboro. The bag split as the dumpster was tipping into the incinerator and one of the custodial team spotted it and halted the process."

Another photo was displayed on screen. It was clearly a mortuary shot and there was an evident view of the damage inflicted on her body. "The victim was cut repeatedly across her abdomen and chest. She was sexually assaulted and beaten. Coroner states she was tortured for days before she died." JJ illustrated her monologue with a series of photos depicting various angles of the injuries the victim had suffered.

"Look at those defensive wounds," Rossi prompted. "She wasn't just chained up and tortured," he demurred.

JJ looked at him with respect and flicked the remote to show another series of photos. "A lot of defensive wounds," she agreed. "And also lacerations on the palms of her hands, torn nails and abrasions to her knuckles. The coroner suggested that it looked like she had the chance to fight back."

Emily sat forward, frowning in concentration. "Those defensive wounds look like they vary in age." She paused as an uncomfortable thought sprung to mind. "She was fighting back more than once."

Derek Morgan shook his head as he flicked through the file impatiently. "I don't get it JJ," he admitted. "I know this is a horrible crime but it's just one murder. Local PD should be dealing with this. Why have we been called?"

JJ flicked the remote again and this time a montage of faces looked back at the squad sat round the table. "Jackson County has received 21 missing reports for women in the last four months," she answered, her rich contralto unwavering. "Of those 21 women, 14 are not your usual missing people. They have jobs, homes, income. Jackson County PD didn't have a single lead until Caroll's body was discovered at the incinerator. They're worried that their other missing people have been disposed of permanently." JJ lifted her eyebrows up at the last statement and looked steadily at her audience.

"They may be right," Rossi speculated as he sat back. "This killer is organized, methodical and steady. This isn't about getting off on a blitz attack. This is all about the interaction with the victim. He wants her to fight back. It's what motivates him."

Emily Prentiss nodded agreement. "He gave thought to disposing this body, and from the look of the victim, planned her torture too." She stared at the photos in the folder in front of her that replicated the images on the big screen. "Those cuts look graduated, as if he's steadily increased the depth and length of them. It's highly likely he's done this before and will continue."

"Undoubtedly," Spencer Reid continued. "He's provoking her to fight back and when she does, he gets more excited and more violent. It's a cycle that inevitably ends in death."

"What if she doesn't fight back?" JJ queried.

Rossi shrugged dispassionately. "He probably kills her quickly." He flicked through the file in front of him for some specific information. "That may explain the somewhat inconsistent time line to the disappearances of the women."

"We don't even know if they are connected," Morgan objected.

"But there's no denying that this victim is displaying evidence we would associate with an unsub likely to attack again," Reid replied. "Regardless if the women that are currently missing are his victims, there will be others."

The team's leader, Special Agent Aaron Hotchner closed the manila file in front of him and looked up at JJ. "Good call," he acknowledged quietly. "Morgan, Prentiss, take the dump site when we get there. Reid, Rossi and I will look at the other missing women and see what we can find. JJ, work your magic with the local PD, although I don't think it's going to be too much of a problem in this case. It looks like they know they need our help. Wheels up in an hour." He stood up and left the meeting room without further comment, his action spurring the rest of the team to stand.

Four hours later and the team were relieved to hurry out of the oppressive southern humidity and into the air-conditioned cool of the police department headquarters. JJ led the group in, walking through the swathe of local officers confidently as she targeted the police captain sat at the meeting table at the end of the main room. She held out her hand and then shook a firm welcome as the captain stood. "Captain Devaux, I'm Jennifer Jareau. We spoke on the phone earlier this morning."

The police captain smiled grimly at the woman. "Don't take this the wrong way Ms Jareau, but I wish we didn't have to meet."

JJ had heard that said more times than she cared to remember and shook it off with practiced ease. "Most people don't," she concurred. "This is SSA David Rossi, Dr Spencer Reid and our leader SSA Aaron Hotchner," the blonde woman continued, gesturing as she introduced the other members of the team.

Devaux frowned. "Is that all? We've got twenty one missing women," he reminded the press liaison.

Hotchner stepped in. "I have two agents at the dump site of the only body to be recovered. They'll return here when they're done. In the meantime we're going to need a bit of space and absolutely everything you have on the missing women."

The bald-headed captain nodded and pointed to a small room at the back of the precinct. "Everything we have is in there."

"Computer records?" Hotch prompted.

"You're welcome to what we have," the captain agreed readily.

The dark haired BAU lead nodded approvingly. "I'll get our technical analyst to patch into your system and see what we can deduce," he told Devaux as he strode into the back office.

The police captain looked confused for a moment before trailing in behind the team. Already, Reid and JJ were sifting through the photographs and organizing them in different ways as Rossi picked up a file and began flicking through. "Aren't you going to tell us who we're looking for? Give us a profile?"

Aaron looked up from the sheaf of paperwork that he held. "We need to establish if there is a link between these missing women and the victim. Once we've collated the evidence, we'll be ready to give a profile. But it may take some time."

"But supposing another woman goes missing?"

"Then we'll deal with that if it comes up. We can't give a profile until we get a feel for what is motivating him," Rossi explained. "Give us a bit of time. We'll get there."

Reluctantly, the police chief nodded and allowed the group to continue to examine the information gathered in the room.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds belongs to CBS. This is a work of fiction. All the characters portrayed in this story have no relation to anyone living or dead.

**Spoilers:** Set around Season 4 / Season 5. No specific spoilers to any TV episodes

**Pairing:** JJ / Emily - Will be eventual femslash - don't like, please don't read any further.

**Archiving:** Only with the permission of the author

**Many thanks to those who have taken the time to review so far.**

A couple of hours later, Morgan and Prentiss joined the rest of the team. JJ looked up from the file she was studying and smiled at the brunette almost subconsciously. She always missed Emily when the team split up. "Get any good info?" she asked to the pair in general, though not taking her eyes off the older woman.

Morgan screwed his face up, clearly indicating his dissatisfaction. "Not much. We looked at the clinical waste system. It'd be pretty easy for anyone with a little knowledge to dump a body in a clinical waste bag into the dumpster. There was no other evidence at scene."

Emily slid into a chair adjacent to the media liaison. "You got anything?"

"Not a lot," JJ admitted. "No obvious connection between the women. Garcia's tried just about every combination we can think of for links." She flicked various files that were strewn in front of her. "Several women shared banks, others didn't. Some used the same grocery store; a couple had the same dentist. Two worked in the same location but there is nothing that connects them all." She ran a hand through her long blonde hair distractedly.

"Have we got enough for a profile?"

"Not enough information," supplied Reid, a hint of frustration in his voice. "I'm plotting out a geographical reference to see if we can at least triangulate an area where he's likely to operate but this is a struggle," he admitted reluctantly.

"Let's see what a fresh pair of eyes can do then," responded Prentiss, nodding encouragingly at JJ as she reached over and grabbed one of the files. JJ returned the nod, drawing fresh enthusiasm from the older woman and enjoying the energy she emitted.

However, after a further three hours, the frustration within the room was palpable. Emily slapped down the folder she had been studying with an irritated sigh. "I can't see anything here. There are no witnesses to any abduction. The women just seem to disappear. Last sightings don't show up anything unusual." She pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a tension headache creeping on.

Hotch looked around at the team and could see Emily's frustration mirrored across the rest of the team. Even Rossi looked agitated, highlighting just how vague the evidence was. "Okay. Let's run through what we've got so far," he suggested, standing next to the board that had various photos pinned to it. "We have 21 women reported missing in the county."

"Yes, but going on topography, type and background I think we can be safe in ruling out at least four of the women," Reid interjected, rising and removing four photos from the board. "These women are all significantly older than the rest and witness reports indicate that they were voicing leaving the area anyway."

"Okay, we'll put them to one side, but don't discard them completely yet," Rossi advised.

Hotchner continued. "The women that are left are all in their late twenties, early thirties. They are all unmarried, though some have long term partners. They're all slim build with light colored hair. Reid, any topographical link?"

"The only trend I've got so far is that last sightings are predominantly toward the west of the county. Their residences are spread across Scottsboro and neighboring towns. I haven't got any definite triangulation or pattern yet but I'm still working on it."

Hotch nodded approval. "Good. We need to examine everything we've got. Okay so we don't know how victims are selected or targeted or where they are actually abducted, but we do know where one body has been disposed of."

Morgan took up the lead. "The unsub has to have knowledge of the clinical waste disposal system. This could mean he works in a medical organization or he works for clinical waste."

"That does not narrow it down much at all," Prentiss demurred. "Can we wind this back just a bit?" she asked rhetorically before continuing. "Are we convinced that there is a link between these missing women and one unsub? Are we confident that there's a serial killer out here?"

There was a pause for a few moments as the team reflected on the words. "I don't think we have an option in ruling it out," Hotch answered. "If he's been using an incinerator for disposal we won't find bodies. He may not have taken all of these women, but the evidence from the victim that's been found suggests a methodical and practiced approach. We have to assume he's already done something similar at least once, and that he's going to do it again."

Rossi nodded in agreement. "We haven't got enough for a profile yet," he declared, "but we can put some information out to the local police. Ask them to step up security at local waste disposal sites, and get the hospital to stop using any extra large bags."

"That could potentially alert the unsub that we're on to him," JJ pointed out.

"It's a risk we have to take. I hate to say this but without more evidence we are not going to get remotely close to solving this."

"Are we doing a press briefing?" Jennifer had divided her time between the evidence and placating the local press that were already beginning to whip up a serial killer persona for their headlines.

"Just do a holding statement JJ," Rossi advised. We'll have a profile and something more substantial for them tomorrow," he asserted confidently.

"Let's hope so," Emily sighed. She always hated this point in the investigation. It was the no-man's land where the killer and his psyche were still intangible. It was when the team was at its most vulnerable and everyone was on edge.

"We're done for the day people," Hotch declared quietly. "We need to look at this from different angles and we're not going to be able to do that today. Let's head to the hotel and get some sleep. We'll start again tomorrow."

"I'll go and deal with the press and captain Devaux," JJ told them as she stood and stretched cramped muscles.

Emily looked at her with admiration. The young woman had remarkable skill at handling the press and anxious police. Emily knew it could be exhausting, yet JJ appeared to pull it off with ease, even relishing the contact. The brunette agent also knew that her admiration wasn't purely professional. That she and JJ were close was obvious for everyone to see. She couldn't help but be tactile with her and share looks and smiles. She cherished JJ's friendship. It was a bond that she had never experienced before. Because of that, Emily simply would not risk putting it under any pressure, and that meant keeping a firm lid on her emotions and feelings for the younger agent. Of course, it was all very well telling herself that she wouldn't jeopardize anything and only view JJ as a friend. Unfortunately, her body refused to listen to her brain and she felt her heart speed up and a familiar flush wash over her face as she looked at her colleague. She shook her head minutely and mentally berated herself for acting like a love-sick teenager but it seemed that her sub-conscious was determined to be in a punishing mood. "I'll hang around and then drive you to the hotel," she offered.

Jennifer smiled openly at Emily's words. The brunette was in a class of her own, and she was secretly thrilled that she was looking out for her. "Thanks," she replied gratefully.

Derek laughed. "Works for me. It means you get last choice of room Prentiss."

"We've all traveled enough to know that a hotel rooms are the same all over," Prentiss shot back good-naturedly.

Rossi snorted derisively. "No, we've all traveled enough to know just the opposite," he contradicted, winking as he rose from his seat. "Still, it's nice to know chivalry isn't dead."

His last comment elicited a blush from the brunette agent but she did not dignify it with a response. Despite the banter, all four male agents offered to wait and travel together but both Prentiss and JJ shooed them off. There was no sense in everyone's rest being delayed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds belongs to CBS - I'm just borrowing the characters. This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to people alive or dead is purely coincidental

**Spoilers:** None really - no episodes mentioned. Set somewhere between Season 4 and 5

**Pairing:** JJ and Emily eventually. This will be a femslash story. If it's not your thing, please don't read

**Archiving:** Only with the author's permission

**Thanks to all those that have taken the time to review. All your comments are welcome and encourage me to work faster! Happy reading.**

* * *

**Part Three:**

Emily watched JJ from the back of the makeshift press area with open respect. The young liaison handled all the questions concisely and carefully, ensuring that there were no double meanings to her words and diffusing heated questions that arose from frustration around the distinct lack of information. To a casual observer, the blonde looked completely at ease and in control. Emily could see the strain hidden behind the professional mask though and noted how tired JJ looked. It didn't help that the raging humidity and heat had not abated in the late afternoon. The town could do with a thunderstorm to break the oppressive atmosphere but it didn't look like the weather was going to break anytime soon.

JJ pulled at her blouse and tried to cool down as they walked to their hire car. "God, I hate this heat," she moaned. "It completely sucks the life out of you." She tried to get some air through her clothing but could feel her body and face dampening with sweat almost immediately.

Emily jumped in the driver's side and cranked the air conditioning to maximum as JJ walked round to the passenger side. She waited for JJ to buckle up before driving off. "I'm not sure it's just the weather that's doing that," she remarked casually. "Those press conferences are pretty grueling."

JJ shook her head in disagreement. "Nah, that one was fine. Tomorrow's one may be a little different though, especially if we have nothing further to add."

Emily shot the younger woman a speculative look. "You okay?"

JJ put her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes. "Just tired," she replied softly, not wanting to admit that it was Emily's attentive kindness that was getting her so discombobulated. She was relieved when Emily didn't push her. She jumped suddenly when she felt the car stop. "Are we here already?"

Emily couldn't stop a chuckle escaping. "Jayj, you were asleep in seconds. Yes, we're here." The taller woman got out the car and grabbed both go bags from the trunk. "Come on. Let's get checked in and I'll walk you to your room."

"Emily, you don't have to," JJ began to protest but the brunette quelled her with a look and then strode towards the hotel entrance.

Within minutes, Emily was fumbling with the card key to JJ's room before going inside and dumping her bag on one of the queen size beds. She turned round to see JJ sat on the other bed staring blankly ahead. "Are you sure you're okay?"

JJ looked into the rich brown eyes of her colleague and fleetingly wondered how Emily would react if she told her she just wanted to fall asleep in her arms. She blinked away the thought hurriedly and smiled wanly. "I think I'm just going to crash if that's alright with you Em," she replied softly.

Emily resisted the urge to tuck a strand of JJ's hair behind her ear. There was nothing more she wanted to do than protect and look after the younger woman. "You want me to order something to eat for you?"

JJ shook her head. "No, it's too hot to eat," she complained. "How about you get me up at a sensible time and we have breakfast?"

"You have a date Ms Jareau," Emily responded easily, though she could feel her heart beat a little faster at the words she had chosen.

JJ smiled back and damped down her wishful thinking regarding Emily and dates. That was something that was not going to happen, unfortunately. "Thanks for looking out for me Emily."

Emily shrugged the appreciation off. "Good night Jayj," she said softly as she opened the room door. She turned round when there was no answer and saw the blonde agent already asleep on top of the bed. Knowing that the Alabama heat would be more than enough to keep JJ warm all night, Emily quietly closed the door behind her and let the agent sleep.

* * *

Breakfast didn't exactly follow Emily's plan. After leaving JJ to sleep she had taken the time to scope out a small diner that the hotel had recommended and when she knocked on the blonde media liaison's door at 0730, she had every intention of taking her over for a quiet meal where she would be able to really savor her company. JJ had opened the door looking refreshed and was clearly delighted at Emily remembering their morning meet but as they were crossing the foyer of the hotel, Reid and Morgan spotted them and suddenly breakfast for two became breakfast for four.

Neither JJ nor Emily could be cross for long. They both enjoyed their colleagues' company, and JJ found herself re-focused and fresh. When they joined the rest of the team at the police station house, there was a new-found positivity among the group and they quickly got immersed in the evidence. That positivity found a new urgency when the police captain interrupted their brain-storming with news that another body had been found.

The body at the crime scene had similar injuries to the previous victim. She was identified as Jessica Callagher, one of the reported missing women. Morgan and Rossi reported back their findings to the team after examining the scene. "Victim was found at an annex of the Highlands Medical facility in a body sized bag," Rossi began.

"So we're thinking that the unsub works for clinical waste disposal and not within the hospital?" Emily questioned, recalling that the hospital had been instructed to withdraw large clinical waste bags.

"Either that, or he had a stash," Morgan replied. "He did know not to go to the incinerator sites though. The bag was dumped with the regular waste. He must have known or seen that the incinerators were under closer guard."

"So he needs to dispose of the body but won't change his routine enough to utilize a different method," Hotch speculated.

"Yes, but he wasn't prepared to risk being spotted," added Reid. "This guy is organized and methodical and not rash."

Rossi looked at the profilers and noted Hotch's small nod. "Gather the squad. We've got a profile."

* * *

Morgan began the profile to the assembled police. "We're looking for a male in his late thirties, early forties. Most likely white. He's a blue collar worker, high school educated or a drop out from college. We think he may work within the waste disposal system as he has knowledge of clinical waste procedures and bags."

Prentiss continued. "He's smart and articulate. He is likely to study and stalk his victims. He may even interact with them and charm them. Perhaps convince them to go somewhere with him. That's why none of the disappearances stand out."

"He is a sexual sadist," Reid stated. "He tortures his victims and rapes them before finally killing them. The drive for him is power over his victims. He has to completely dominate them. The way he does that is to make them fight back. The more they fight back, the more he tortures them."

"He's been doing this for some time now. He gets his thrills with the fight. This will only escalate in violence and frequency. He found what he thought was the perfect way of remaining undiscovered but that's all changed. His disposal method has been exposed. This means that if he wants to continue, he's going to have to try a new method and that could mean he'll get sloppy," Rossi supplied.

He was interrupted by a uniformed officer. "If he wants to continue? Won't he just stop now he knows we're on to him?"

"Highly unlikely," Hotch demurred. "He's been doing this too long. It provides too big a thrill for him to be able to give it up. But it will force him to change his pattern and take risks."

"Too long?" the same officer probed. "You think he's been doing this for longer than 4 months?"

"It's too early to say," Reid interjected. "But the missing reports really only pick up pace from four months ago. Before that, the number of missing person reports stuck along the average for this area, which is well below the national average. He may have started accelerating, which means he could have been at this for years, or he started four months ago."

"What would make him accelerate?" a female officer asked. It was clear that this town did not usually deal with this sort of incident, and all the law enforcement task force were focused and determined.

Prentiss stepped forward. "Again, it's too early to say," she started, using Spencer's earlier line. "He could have been rejected when he asked someone out, or someone may have insulted him, triggering him to retaliate, or he could have been with someone who struggled slightly and he realized that he got a much higher thrill when with a woman. He then took it to the next level."

Morgan took up the thread again. "This man is cool, collected and rehearsed. He's practiced this before or at least done something like it. We'll do some cross checking to narrow down the search but it's vital we get on this quickly. Speak to the city waste workers. See if there have been any odd changes to behavior in this group of males."

"That's an awful lot of people," one of the southern detectives drawled.

"I know," Hotch agreed. "We're hoping to narrow it down. In the meantime, we'll do a press release advising women to remain alert and not to take risks."

"This isn't New York, agent Hotchner," the same detective responded. "This is a small town where girls don't take risks."

"We understand," JJ interjected. "We'll tailor the message appropriately but people should be aware to take care and be vigilant." Her concerned tone placated the grumblings from the assembled crowd and Emily marveled again at just how well the liaison officer could do her job.

With the briefing over, the police quickly dissipated. Rossi turned to Hotchner. "You know, they're right. Our suspect list is just too long at the moment."

Morgan heard the comment and interjected. "Well, let's see if we can do what we promised to do." He flipped open his cell phone and dialed quickly.

"All knowing goddess of technology. How may I rock your world?" Garcia was clearly in a chipper mood today.

"Hey baby girl," Morgan greeted with a soft smile. "I need you to run a cross check for me. Any waste disposal, or clinical waste disposal workers with a prior record for minor assault, stalking or exposure."

"That's still going to be a lot of people my chocolate stud muffin," Penelope told him as she began her trawl.

"White and aged between 25 and 40," Morgan continued, hearing the hurried tapping of a keyboard the technical analyst refining the parameters.

"That really doesn't narrow it down too much," Garcia pointed out reasonably.

"We gotta start somewhere," Derek sighed.

"Well, believe it or not sweet cheeks, my list is only 24 men long," Garcia stated in surprise. "Downloading it to your PDAs now."

"Well done, Garcia."

The team managed to eliminate five names off the list due to them being in jail at the time the bodies were dumped but that still left 19 to locate and talk to. Hotchner got the names of the 'persons of interest' to the local police and asked them to bring them in for questioning. By the end of the day, the team had managed to interview twelve of the men, but none of them appeared to fit the profile or set off any warning bells. However, the process was exhausting and the team was once again drained as the sun began to set. Rossi looked at the rest of the team before turning to Hotch. "We need to call it a day again."

"I don't like this Dave," Hotch replied. "We're running out of time here."

"I agree but what else can we do?"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds belongs to CBS. This is a work of fiction. All the characters portrayed in this story have no relation to anyone living or dead.

**Spoilers:** Set around Season 4 / Season 5. No specific spoilers to any TV episodes

**Pairing:** JJ / Emily - Will be eventual femslash - don't like, please don't read any further.

**Archiving:** Only with the permission of the author

**Many thanks to those who have taken the time to review so far.**

* * *

**Part Four:**

As they drove back to the hotel, JJ took a glance at Emily. The older woman's interviews had been particularly difficult with a couple of subjects and she looked bone-tired. JJ knew how she felt after giving a number of press briefings in the punishing Alabama humidity. "You up for dinner tonight?" she asked hopefully.

Emily nodded. "I'm starving." She shot a quick grin at the blonde. "Dealing with scumbags always gives me an appetite."

JJ laughed. "I wish I could same about the press." She hesitated a beat before continuing. "Did you want to invite the others?"

Emily winced. "You know we should," she began reluctantly. "But I wouldn't mind just getting away from the case for a while."

JJ's face fell. "Did you just want to go out by yourself?"

"No," Emily replied vehemently. "But you know what it's like when we all go out. It either means we put the case under the microscope or we all end up getting raucous. I could just do with a nice quiet dinner and some sensible conversation."

"Not sure I can offer sensible conversation," JJ retorted with a smirk.

"I'll take my chances," Emily responded. She loved this easy banter with JJ. She could feel her emotions bubbling up towards the surface again and wondered if she could risk going to dinner with JJ alone and not reveal her real feelings. However, the opportunity to spend time with the younger woman was too good to miss and Emily found herself relaxing as they neared the hotel.

With a little sneakiness on both their parts, the two women managed to leave the hotel and find a local home-style restaurant without having to go with the rest of the team. Their dialogue was light but both women were finding that they didn't need to make conversation. Easy silences were just as acceptable and it was enough to be sharing each other's company. JJ found herself relaxing for the first time in two days and sat back and admired the older woman's beauty lazily. "How come you don't talk much about your private life?" she asked and suddenly looked shocked at having voiced one of her thoughts.

Emily's dark eyebrows rose slightly at the question. "I could say something enigmatic like I want to keep my private life away from the BAU," she replied slowly, "but the truth is there just isn't much to tell. Yes, I'm an ambassador's daughter and when I was younger did all the travelling and enjoyed all the finery and trappings that go along with that, but since I've been with the FBI, it's pretty much been me on my own."

"But you're gorgeous, Em," JJ interjected incredulously. "You should be beating away admirers from your door."

Emily grinned rakishly. "I don't tell them where I live," she replied conspiratorially. "Seriously Jayj, whose going to understand the hours we do, the horrors we face and all the short notice travelling we have to do?"

JJ snorted. "You're telling me. I couldn't get it to work with Will and we had a common bond in Henry," she agreed.

"Sorry JJ, I didn't mean to re-open old wounds," Emily apologized quickly, immediately contrite.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Emily," Jennifer refuted. "If anything, it was my fault for prying in the first place." She shrugged with feigned indifference. "Besides, like I said, I have Henry. I wouldn't change that for the world." JJ's visage softened as she thought of her son.

"Yeah, he's a keeper," Emily agreed readily.

"However, it does put me at even more of a disadvantage than you Ms Prentiss," JJ declared in a superior tone.

Emily frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You try finding a date that not only doesn't mind you're FBI, carry a gun and work ridiculously long hours with short notice travel," JJ listed all of Emily's previous gripes without hesitation, "and then add being a single mother into the mix. Not a huge amount of interest out there."

"Have you been looking?" Emily probed, surprise lacing her voice.

"God no," JJ returned instantly. "I'm not sure I have the strength to vet anyone, let alone face the rejection once they know what they're getting into."

"Don't sell yourself short JJ," Emily told the blonde sincerely. "You've got so much to offer the right guy."

"Ah but I don't know if I'm ever going to find the right _guy_," JJ countered as she drained the last of her wine, and it seemed to Emily that the blonde agent put a peculiar accent on the word 'guy'. She mentally scolded herself for putting up false hope. It was clear that the woman was as straight as they came.

The dark brunette raised a questioning eyebrow as she watched JJ suddenly try to stifle a yawn. "Sorry Em, it's not the company, honestly."

Emily chuckled. "I understand. In fact, you beat me to it. Let's settle up and head back. I have a feeling it's going to be another long day tomorrow."

The two women strolled back to the hotel, shoulders practically touching as they continued their conversation easily. Reluctantly, they parted as they headed for their rooms, neither one prepared to push their friendship or take a dangerous next step.

* * *

On arrival at police headquarters the following morning, the team was met with a bustle of activity. Captain Devaux approached them excitedly. "We got two more of your list over night. They're waiting for you in the interview rooms," he told them.

Emily couldn't help but grimace slightly. "Let's see how charming these two are."

"Come on Prentiss," Morgan teased lightly, "It can't be any worse than yesterday."

"Never make assumptions like that," Emily warned prophetically.

"Any joy on the remaining names?" Rossi asked the police captain.

"We're working on it. As soon as we get them, we'll bring them in. Of course, if you want to lend a hand you're more than welcome."

"Dave, you and Emily conduct the interviews. Reid, Morgan and I will join your teams, Captain," Hotch offered. He noticed JJ's enquiring raised eyebrows. "You're on press and public affairs duty again, JJ. We have to give the impression that we know who this guy is and that we're on our way to get him. That should flush him out."

The blonde agent nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

The team split with practiced ease and took on their tasks readily, with Morgan, Reid and Hotchner leaving with the rest of the police teams after their briefing. After the press conference, JJ found herself with little to do but review the evidence and was idly flicking through a manila folder when she was interrupted by Captain Devaux. "Ms Jareau, our CSI team has found trace evidence on the last victim. They have a hit. Harrison Parsons. I'm not sure he fits your profile though."

"Hang on a minute," JJ held up a hand. "Have Rossi and Emily finished their interviews?" As she asked, she was simultaneously ringing Quantico. "Hey Garcia," she greeted.

"Hey Jayje. What stunning information miracle do you want me to elicit?" Penelope replied cheerily.

"I've got a name for you. Harrison Parsons." She looked back at Captain Devaux. "Got a Date of Birth?" she prompted.

"Yes. May 14th, 1974. I've got an address too," he offered.

"I doubt that will be necessary. Can you fetch the others please?" JJ requested politely before returning her attention to Garcia. "D-O-B is May 14th 1974. What do you have?"

She could hear Garcia typing away furiously for a few seconds. "Okay, the answer is not much. Harrison Parsons, bank teller, single and lives alone in downtown Scottsboro. No criminal record, not even a parking fine or speeding ticket," Garcia supplied, a clear hint of surprise in her voice.

"What's his connection to the case?" Rossi interjected as he approached JJ.

"Evidence found on the vic's clothing," JJ replied quickly.

"He's got nothing of note at all?" Prentiss wanted confirmed.

"Not with local law enforcement," Garcia confirmed. There was a pause and the team could hear more clicking of keyboard keys. "Looks like he moved into the area about a year ago." There was another pause. "He's a bit of a rolling stone. Moves every couple of years or so, but never been out of state. Let me take a look at his school records," Garcia helpfully kept the team informed as she continued her data trawl. "I'm not being much help to you here either, good people," the technical analyst continued. "Has up to college education and did an associate's degree in finance. Listed here that he has a severe stammer and received counseling and therapy for crippling shyness."

"Something's not right here," Rossi demurred. "He doesn't fit the profile at all."

"I'm downloading his home and work address for you," Garcia stated. "Wait a minute. Bit more info. I also have his mother's address. She lives out in Pleasant Groves, 14 miles away. Looks like she doesn't like moving. Lived there for over thirty years."

Rossi flipped his phone open as JJ closed the link with Garcia. "Hotch, we have a lead but it feels off. How are you doing?" There was a pause as he listened to Hotchner's answer. "Okay, Garcia has a work address and a home address. I'll get her to download the info to you. Send Morgan and Reid to his work address. I'll meet you at his home address." He closed his phone with a snap. "Prentiss, take JJ with you to visit the mother. Get as much background on this guy as possible. There's something missing here and we might have to approach this from a different angle so anything we can get on him at all may be useful."

"Pleasant Groves?" JJ queried with a frown. "Why do I get the feeling it's going to be more like Amityville?"

Emily laughed. "Come on. Least it gets you out of here for a while."

"Out of a nice air-conditioned building and into the oppressive humidity of Alabama. Can't wait," JJ replied facetiously.

"The car has air-con too."

"Oh well, in that case, how can I refuse?" JJ laughed. She gestured for Emily to lead the way and the two women left the police precinct building.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and anyone else, but not me. This story is a work of fiction and any resemblance to any character alive or dead is purely coincidental.

**Rating:** M (to be on the safe side)

**Pairing**: JJ and Emily - it will be femslash eventually - if you don't like this, please don't read

**Spoilers**: Nothing really - Henry exists so set around Season 4 / 5

**Archiving**: Only with the permission of the author

**Author's note**: Many thanks to everyone who has taken the time to give feedback - I really appreciate it Sorry for the delay in updating but I have been on hols.

**Part Five:**

The journey was only thirty five minutes but much to Emily's chagrin, the air-conditioning in the car failed within a minute of leaving the police station. Rolling the windows down had not helped as all it did was blast both women with hot, humid air. JJ managed to hold on for fifteen minutes before commenting wryly, "What was that you said about air con?"

"Shut up," Emily grouched back with a laugh. "Goddamn rental car. I'll change it when we get back."

JJ sighed. "With a bit of luck we won't need it much longer."

"Hopefully not," the brunette agreed ruefully. The two women filled the rest of the journey time with inconsequential chatter, both enjoying each other's company.

Emily slowed the car down and pulled up outside a small detached house. There was a white picket fence surrounding the property that had not seen a white wash brush for many years and was falling down in places. The yard was swept but unattractive and the screened porch door swung back and forth, its latch broken.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that our unsub is not a handy man. At least not for his mother," JJ stated blandly.

"Not the most welcoming of places," Emily agreed. "Still, it might have air con inside."

"Seriously, Em?" JJ retorted incredulously. "If she has a working fan it'll be a miracle."

The two women stepped from the car and approached the door. Both JJ and Emily could feel sweat running down their backs as the intense heat continued to beat down. Emily knocked on the door frame and stepped back to stand next to JJ. After a few moments, the door swung open and an older woman peered out at them from behind thick glasses. "Can I help you?" she asked politely, wiping her hands on a floral apron that was tied round her waist.

"Hi, my name is Emily Prentiss, and this is Jennifer Jareau. We're from the FBI," the brunette agent started. Both agents held their IDs out for confirmation.

"FBI? Is something wrong?" The woman continued to wring her hands on her apron, worrying nervously.

"Are you Mrs. Norma Parsons?" Emily continued, wanting to confirm she was speaking to the right person.

"Yes, that's right. What's wrong? Am I in trouble?"

"No, Mrs. Parsons," Emily assured the grey-haired woman. "We need to ask you some questions about your son."

"Harrison? Is he okay?"

"Would it be possible if we came inside to talk?" Emily asked politely.

"Is he okay?" Mrs. Parsons repeated her voice more insistent.

"As far as I know yes," Emily replied non-committally. "May we come in?"

"Yes, yes. Of course." Mrs. Parsons stood to one side and allowed the two agents to step past her and into the hallway. "Go right through to the end. The kitchen's out back and it's a bit cooler."

JJ and Emily walked through into a large dated kitchen that looked out to the back garden. A ceiling fan was pushing hot air around but did manage to reduce the temperature by just a couple of degrees. A square wooden table covered by an old grey-white cloth took up the central space.

"Sit down," Mrs. Parsons invited almost impatiently. "Can I get you ladies a drink? Iced tea?"

"Yes please," JJ answered gratefully.

"Just water for me please," Emily requested, not keen on southern sweet tea.

Mrs. Parsons bustled round near the fridge for a few moments and the two agents could hear the welcome clink of ice on glass as she prepared the drinks. She stirred JJ's tea rapidly before handing it to her saying, "I've only just made it so hopefully the ice will cool it down a bit more."

JJ took a large draught of her drink as Emily began talking again. "Mrs. Parsons, we'd like some information on your son."

"Why? Is he in trouble?"

Emily paused as she took a sip of refreshing water. "How often do you speak with your son?" she asked, ignoring the old woman's question.

"Every day. He's a good boy. He comes by every week to see me and helps me with all the heavy chores and he rings every night."

"Does he talk to you about work?" Emily continued and skillfully engaged Mrs. Parsons in conversation, gently probing her son's background, habits and interests. As the conversation continued, JJ would interject to tease out a little more information, and Mrs. Parsons answered readily however Prentiss noticed that this happened less frequently as time went on. She glanced briefly at her colleague who looked a bit dazed and out of sorts, but Emily needed to focus on absolutely every clue Mrs. Parsons was providing, both verbal and non-verbal.

The brunette agent realized after about 10 minutes that they were not going to get much more information regarding Harrison Parsons from his mother. Nevertheless she was satisfied that she had some good background on him. His stammer seemed to have held him back at school and added to his shyness and inability to interact with other people. However, as much as both Emily and JJ probed, they couldn't seem to uncover a reason for Harrison to suddenly start abducting and torturing women. He had moved around a lot, never being able to hold down a job for any length of time. Mrs Parsons maintained it was because his managers became impatient with his stammer, and shyness but Emily remained unconvinced. Her gut instinct was telling her that there was more to Harrison that they needed to find out about, but they weren't going to get that information from Mrs Parsons.

"Thank you very much for your time Mrs. Parsons," Emily told their interviewee as she began to rise from the table. She looked over at JJ as she appeared to sway as she stood up. "JJ?"

JJ clutched the table in an effort to stay upright as she felt the room spin round her. Something was seriously wrong. She could see dark spots in front of her eyes and her mouth had gone completely dry. She looked at Emily in panic as she felt herself collapse but could do nothing to prevent her legs from buckling underneath her. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

"JJ!" Emily was instantly alert and shot a glance at the old woman and rested her hand on her gun but the woman appeared shocked.

"Poor dear. It must be the heat. I've got some smelling salts somewhere." She turned round and opened an overhead cupboard.

Emily was torn between watching the older woman and checking on JJ. The blonde had not moved or made a sound since she collapsed. Emily didn't know how but she was sure the older woman had something to do with it. She looked at the old woman bustling round the cupboard as she kept a hand placed on her gun, and then went with her heart and knelt down to check on the media liaison. She felt for a pulse at JJ's throat and found a rapid thready beat. JJ's skin was warm and clammy but Emily couldn't tell if that was due to the heat or whatever was wrong with JJ. She shook her gently by the shoulder. "JJ. JJ, can you hear me?" The brunette looked intensely at JJ's face for any sort of response at all to the stimulation.

"Ah, here it is," Emily heard Mrs. Parsons exclaim, and she looked up from her kneeling position to see their unsub's mother pointing a taser right at her.

Instinctively, Prentiss tried to stand and grab her gun, hoping to have superior speed to the old woman, but it was a futile wish as the grey haired lady squeezed the trigger and the prongs connected with Emily's chest. Instantaneously, she felt her body convulse uncontrollably and Emily collapsed immediately.

The old woman continued pointing the taser at the convulsing woman, even though there was no further need to keep her finger on the trigger and waited for the full 8 seconds of electricity to be dumped into the dark-haired agent's body before she approached. Quickly, she removed Prentiss' gun from its holster and then took her phone and handcuffs. Deftly, she placed the cuffs around Emily's wrists and then frisked JJ for her gun and phone. "No cuffs?" she queried to herself as she couldn't find any on JJ. She shrugged slightly and stood up, putting the confiscated items onto the table.

Quickly she removed the clips from the guns, emptying the chambers with practiced ease, and then turned the phones off. She turned back to the two prone women as she heard Emily groan. "Stay still sweetie," she warned Prentiss. "I'm quite happy to light you up again." She picked up the gun and waved it threateningly. The wires that connected the gun to the barbs that were lodged in Emily's skin swung ominously.

Emily heard but knew that she had to do something to regain control of the situation. She tried to roll over and push up on her hands but immediately felt another, now familiar jolt of electricity course through her body. She felt her teeth clench as her muscles trembled with the stimulation and she collapsed back down on the floor.

"I can deliver another 45 seconds of shocks if you want to try and get up again," the old lady pronounced coldly. She paused for a few seconds as if waiting for Prentiss's decision.

Emily lay on the kitchen floor panting as she weighed up her options. With the taser still attached to her, it would be impossible to overpower Mrs. Parsons unless she was distracted for long enough, and the dark haired agent was fairly convinced that that was unlikely to happen unless she got complacent. She would only do that if she believed that there was no longer a threat to whatever plan she was undertaking. More to the point, the taser had exhausted her, stimulating all her muscles simultaneously for two lots of 8 seconds. Emily wasn't sure she had the strength to stand, much less do overpower the unsub's mother. She shook her head deliberately and forced herself to lie back down as an indication that she would not fight again.

From the corner of her eye, Emily could see JJ lying on the floor, still unmoving. She desperately wanted to go over and check on her friend, but knew she would be unable to move without receiving another shock from Norma Parsons. With a concentrated effort to remain still, she watched the old woman pick up her house phone and dial a number. There was a short pause before she spoke. "Hi sweetheart. I have two presents for you at home."

It was then that Emily realized that it was Norma Parsons who did the hunting of women, on behalf of her son.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

**Control** by Steff

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and all other associated parties, and not me. I am merely borrowing the characters - no infringement intended. This is a work of fiction and any similarities to any character alive or dead is purely coincidental

**Pairing:** JJ / Emily - will be eventual femslash. If you don't like, please don't read

**Rating:** R

**Archiving:** Only with permission of the author

**Author's Note:** I have been getting some wonderful reviews and messages - it is really good to hear that readers are liking this story. If only I was as productive as ARBard I might be able to update more promptly! Please continue to let me know what you think.

* * *

**Part Six**

JJ could feel her stomach roiling and nausea washing over her in waves. She desperately tried to open her eyes but just couldn't force them open. Her head was pounding and she couldn't concentrate on anything except trying to keep the contents of her stomach from escaping. She could feel cold sweat running off her face and wondered what the hell it was her body was reacting to. When she felt yet another lurch in her stomach, she knew she was fighting a losing battle and she reflexively bent in the middle as she heaved.

The movement was enough for her to get her eyes open and as she retched again, she became vaguely aware of her surroundings. Unfortunately, she couldn't make any sense of anything as all her body wanted to do was keep vomiting. She raised a hand to try and wipe her face and looked at her hand in surprise as she felt her arm stop short, prevented from going further by what she could now see was a manacle round her wrist. Her eyes widened in alarm and she tried to sit up, only to be forced back down by yet another wave of nausea. It was only as she lay back gasping, that she heard her name being called and she turned her head in the direction of the voice. "Emily?" Her voice was shaky and hoarse.

"Thank God. JJ are you okay?" Emily asked anxiously.

JJ coughed and then grimaced as she swallowed down the bitter taste of bile. "What the hell happened?" she replied, not answering the older agent's question.

Emily shifted slightly, trying to get a better look at the media liaison. She had been anxiously watching her for what she estimated was at least an hour, calling out periodically in an attempt to get her to wake up. The brunette was handcuffed to a metal railing that was attached securely to the wall of the room they were in. Her attempts to get free had resulted in bruised and cut wrists and little else. "Do you remember collapsing upstairs?"

"Upstairs?" JJ repeated in confusion. She could feel her head swimming with nausea so resisted an urge to shake it into clarity. "Are we still at Mrs. Parsons' place?" The last thing JJ could remember was trying to concentrate on Emily and Norma Parsons' conversation.

"Yes. I think she drugged you with the iced tea. Whatever she used was masked by the flavor of it. She couldn't do the same with me as I had water," Emily reminded the blonde woman.

JJ nodded slowly, trying to keep her head relatively still. "It's probably why I feel so dreadful now. Ever since I was pregnant, I've not been able to tolerate medication." She paused for a moment as she tried to remember what had happened. "Sorry Emily, I should have told you I wasn't feeling right."

"Do not blame yourself JJ," Emily responded forcefully. "If anything, it's my fault. Instead of drawing my gun and disabling her, I checked on you. When I turned away from her she tazed me." Emily shuddered as she recalled the awful sensation of every muscle in her body going into spasm. It wasn't so much the pain of being tazed but the sheer exhaustion it induced. She just couldn't get her body to do anything.

"She's an old lady," JJ pointed out in confusion. "How did we end up down here?" Her head was clearing slowly so she risked trying to sit up again, though it took her a few minutes to work out how to maneuver round her manacles. As she sat up, she could see that she was chained to a central wooden pillar in a dimly lit room. There was a pervasive smell of damp in the room which suggested that it was below ground. There was also a more sinister metallic odor in the room that both women associated with spilt blood.

Awkwardly, JJ managed to wipe her face before adjusting her position to face Emily. Even in the poor light, she could see the older agent's face etched with worry, along with a number of bruises and scrapes. Her clothing was disheveled and dirty. JJ didn't even want to consider what she looked like. "Emily, what did she do to you?"

Emily grimaced. "After she shocked me for the third time, she grabbed me by the collar and dragged me out of the kitchen. I have no idea how she had the strength to do that. She then opened a door dragged me through it and then shoved me down the stairs." Emily nodded towards a wooden stairway at the far end of the room. She frowned as she recalled what happened. "No, that's not quite right. There was a second door somewhere." Emily shook her head. "Maybe I hit my head on the way downstairs."

JJ glanced over and then back at Emily. The brunette had clearly bounced heavily down the stairs. "You okay?" she asked in concern.

Mimicking JJ's earlier avoidance of the question, Emily chose to continue filling in the details. "She dragged me over here after giving me my fourth 8 second tazer ride and used my own cuffs to keep me secure." She jangled them for effect. "She went back upstairs and it was ages before the door opened again." Emily paused as she tried to keep a firm lid on her emotions. That period had filled Emily with almost uncontrollable fear as her imagination conjured up all sorts of horrors that JJ might endure. It took a supreme effort of will to focus instead on the possibility of escape. Unfortunately, it soon became apparent that escape was highly unlikely and that was when Emily began trying to force her wrists free of her cuffs.

"Someone carried you downstairs, JJ. He didn't look at me or say anything to me, but I think it was our unsub. He put you on the ground and manacled you. Didn't even look at me the entire time." There was no disguising Emily's concern and it was easy for JJ to read the brunette's interpretation of the behavior. If the unsub was ignoring Emily completely then it was clear that JJ was the target of his attention, and this put her in extreme danger.

"Okay then. How do we get out of here?" JJ prompted, looking at her restraints and wondering if she could work her way free.

"I hate to say this, but I think we're going to have to wait for our unsub to return and see if we can exploit a weakness."

JJ tugged at her chains experimentally, and then with increasing force. "There has to be a better plan than that," she demurred, grunting as she tried to squeeze her wrist out of a manacle.

Emily once again tried to do the same with her bonds, though she knew that it would be a futile effort. "The upside is that we've been gone a long time. Hopefully, the team will come out to look for us shortly."

"Well I have no intention of ending up in a yellow waste bag before that happens," JJ replied darkly and continued to twist and pull at the manacles.

* * *

Norma Parsons pulled out a large cloth from her purse and carefully wiped the steering wheel and other hard surfaces of the rental car. She opened the door with the cloth covering her hand then put the car into neutral and took the parking brake off. She slammed the driver's door shut, again using the cloth and then walked to the back of the vehicle. Using the cloth as a barrier, she carefully placed her hands on the trunk and started to push at the car. It quickly built up momentum as she got it onto the downhill slope and within seconds it was rolling unaided down a steep embankment and into the river. Norma had already disposed of the agents' guns, credentials, personal items and phones by throwing them into the river further downstream after wrapping them in a black trash bag and weighing it down with some rocks. She picked up the cloth that had fallen as the car picked up speed and rammed it into a pocket. It would be easy enough to dispose of later.

The woman walked back to the main road and got into the passenger side of an old sedan that was parked up and turned to her son. "When we get back, sweep the yard. I'll clean the kitchen floor. There'll be no trace that anyone ever came by."

"Mama, you d-d-didn't have to d-do this," Harrison stuttered as he clutched the steering wheel tightly.

"I know, my angel," the old woman replied softly. "But you deserve to be looked after, and I know how much you like to play."

The large, doughy-faced man shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't l-like it w-when they don't play with me," he complained. "You damaged this one."

Norma shot out a hand and slapped her son hard across the face. "Don't you dare be ungrateful! Those women are dangerous. I had to secure them so you wouldn't be disturbed."

Harrison flinched at his mother's sudden change in demeanor and looked down in contrition. "Sorry mama," he muttered softly. He paused before continuing. "I don't like t-the other one. She l-looks too angry."

"That's nothing you can't change with a little attention Harrison," his mother reasoned. "By the time you're done making her less angry, the other one will be ready."

Harrison paused to think about this for a few minutes. "Okay," he agreed finally. He turned and smiled at the old woman in adoration. "Thank you f-for my presents."

Norma smiled and stroked her son's cheek lovingly. "You know I'll always take care of you honey. Just trust your mama. Now let's get back and finish up."

Harrison drove in silence for a while before speaking again. "Why d-did they come t-to the house?"

"They wanted to hurt you Harrison," Norma replied cryptically. "I had to stop them. It's my job to protect you and provide for you sweetie."

"She is p-pretty mama," Harrison continued. "Do you think she'll like me?"

"Oh, I think she's going to like you more than any other girl you've had," Mrs. Parsons reassured him confidently, knowing that the young FBI agent would do everything she could to fight her son off, and that would excite him like nothing else.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 7

**Control** by Steff

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and all other associated parties, and not me. I am merely borrowing the characters - no infringement intended. This is a work of fiction and any similarities to any character alive or dead is purely coincidental

**Pairing:** JJ / Emily - will be eventual femslash. If you don't like, please don't read

**Rating:** M

**Archiving:** Only with permission of the author

**Author's Note:**Thanks once again for the lovely reviews - glad you are liking it so far.

* * *

**Part Seven:**

Morgan and Reid strode purposefully into the police precinct. It was clear from Morgan's body language that he was not happy. "He wasn't at work," he told Hotchner and Rossi as he stepped into their work room. "And his colleagues describe him as quiet, shy and polite. He can barely string a sentence together without stammering."

"Yeah," Reid continued. "They were surprised that he'd attracted anyone's attention, let alone the FBI."

Hotch frowned, deepening the seriousness of his visage. "We couldn't find anything at his home address either. It's an averagely well kept home that is obviously lived in. Nothing to connect him to any of the disappearances."

"Then we have to ask ourselves how his DNA got on the vic," Rossi interjected.

"Well, the man's a bank teller, not a clinical waste handler so I think we can assume that he came into contact with her while she was still alive," Morgan voiced.

"It's a good starting assumption, but I don't want to rule anything out. I keep getting the feeling we're missing something significant," Rossi replied.

"He could have met her at or around his work and had his DNA transfer onto her," Reid suggested.

Hotch nodded. "You and Morgan go back to the bank and look through their CCTV. See if the vic came into the bank and if so, if she made contact with Parsons." The senior agent looked round suddenly. "Anyone heard from Prentiss or JJ?" His three colleagues all shook their heads negatively. Hotch picked up his phone and hit a speed dial. After waiting a few seconds he spoke into the phone. "Prentiss it's Hotch. Give me a call when you're free." He looked at his wrist watch. "It went straight to voicemail. She may still be interviewing Mrs Parsons."

Morgan flipped open his phone and tapped in some digits. He paused briefly before hitting the end call button. "JJ's went straight to voicemail too. That's unusual. One of them would keep their phone on."

"It could just be bad reception," Reid stated. "How long have they been gone?"

Rossi glanced at his Rolex. "A little over two hours," he replied. "Garcia said her house was about 14 miles away."

"About a half hour trip each way then, give or take a few minutes. That would give them an hour with Mrs. Parsons," Reid calculated.

Rossi shrugged slightly. "That's not unreasonable," he allowed. "It all depends on how much information or useful background stuff she can give them."

Hotch paused for a few seconds as he weighed up his options. "What else do we have?" he asked his team.

Rossi grunted. "A profile that doesn't fit, an unsub we can't find and still no clue as to how he targets and abducts his victims," he supplied.

"We do have his DNA on the vic's body," Morgan argued.

"But nothing else to connect him to her disappearance or murder," Reid demurred.

Hotchner nodded his head. "We need to come up with something far more substantial than what we already have," he agreed. "Hopefully Prentiss and JJ are having more luck than we are putting together the pieces." He paused once again. Coming to a decision he looked at Morgan and Reid. "Go to the bank and review the video footage," he repeated. "Rossi and I will revisit the profile with what we have, and then go back out with the local PD to see if we can locate Parsons."

"We still need to locate the other persons of interest on our list," Morgan reminded the team leader.

"We need to leave that to the locals for now. When Prentiss and JJ get back we'll meet up and divide again to maximize resources," Hotch declared.

"We're against the clock here," Rossi reminded the team almost redundantly. "It can't be long before he goes looking for another victim." There were grim nods all round as the agents set to work.

* * *

JJ growled in frustration and pain as she tried to get her wrists free of the manacles securing her to the central wooden post in the basement. She had been twisting and pulling pretty much continually since she had regained consciousness and got control of her nausea. Every now and again she would be hit by another onslaught of queasiness and have to stop, breathing slowly in an effort to damp down the after-effects of whatever drug it was that Mrs. Parsons had laced her drink with. Her wrists were chafed and bleeding but she was not going to give up. There was too much to lose.

At the same time, Emily had been trying to get free. Unfortunately she was having the same amount of success as JJ. Her shoulder was painful from the fall down the stairs and her face felt swollen. After seeing the photographic evidence of what the unsub did to his victims, Emily was in no doubt that they were in extreme danger. JJ was right; simply waiting to be rescued wasn't an option at this point, but with her wrists resolutely secure, the brunette agent was beginning to wonder if that was all that was left.

Determined not to allow despair to overwhelm her, Prentiss concentrated on what she knew of the unsub. Hearing JJ snarl made Emily realize that the younger agent was also in need of re-focusing. "JJ," she called. "Hey, JJ!"

Emily's second hail caught the press liaison's attention. "Are you free?" she asked anxiously.

Emily shook her head. "No, and I don't think I can get free," she admitted reluctantly.

JJ looked at her sharply. "We do not give up Emily," she insisted. "I am not going to be a temporary plaything for a sociopathic sadist whose only desire is to inflict torture on me before killing me for his personal gratification."

"We're not giving up JJ," Emily assured. "But we have to be realistic here. How long have you been trying to get free?"

JJ yanked on her manacles as she let out another frustrated grunt. "Emily," she pleaded. "We have to do something." Determination was beginning to devolve into panic.

"I know, Jayje," Emily agreed. "But let's concentrate on what we know so we can use it to our advantage."

JJ drew a deep breath in an effort to control her breathing. "Okay," she replied slowly. "But I'm not a profiler," she warned.

"You could pass the class tomorrow," Emily dismissed the younger woman's concerns. "Right, let's start from the beginning. Let's get a profile."

JJ frowned for a few seconds as she thought, her sore wrists temporarily forgotten about. "Well our assumption about him being sophisticated and charming is wrong. It's his mother that lures the victims," she began.

Emily nodded in agreement. "She must know what type of woman he likes, or maybe she's learned. She probably uses her age to deceive the victim into thinking she's safe."

"It worked with us," JJ interjected ruefully.

Emily pulled a face, disgusted with herself for being caught out. "Yeah, I know. But I don't think she's used to dealing with more than one victim at a time. She almost certainly overdosed you to compensate for there being two of us, but she was confident in shooting the taser at me. She's probably used both methods before."

"I wonder if she's the sociopath and controls him to do all the torture." JJ stumbled over the last word.

"For a partnership, it is a classic dominant, subservient relationship. What is unusual is that it's the woman who is dominant. I just wonder what it was that set her off."

"Abusive husband?" JJ suggested tentatively.

Prentiss pulled a face. "Could be. I think it's more likely that it's an absent father from the home and that she's completely put her focus on Harrison. It could be that he was rejected by the first victim; perhaps he asked her out, or she was rude to him. She could have made fun of his stammer. The mother finds out and punishes her by abducting her, neutralizing the threat by chaining her up and then directing Harrison to exact his revenge."

The brunette was focusing off in the distance as she continued on her train of thought and JJ was mesmerized by her. The younger woman kept quiet, not wanting to interrupt the flow.

"Harrison gets his jollies with the first victim, clearly to his mother's approval. He may have told her that's the first time he's ever felt power, or respected or even loved by someone other than her. That provokes the mother to find him another victim and so the cycle is set."

"Okay," JJ continued, "so she's got a twisted way of nurturing him and he's found a place where he has the power. Does that support the profile about the way he treats his vics?"

Emily nodded, impressed that JJ would relate things back to the original profile. "Given the type of torture we've seen, I think we can be fairly sure that element is correct. It's progressive and drawn out. He wants them to fight back so he can believe that he really has power."

"Or it could be the only time he's free from his mother's control," JJ countered.

Emily's eyes widened. "Now that makes sense." The brunette tipped her head back and looked at the ceiling. "That's brilliant Jayje. He gets his kicks from being totally in control, without his mother interfering. She probably doesn't even realize it's his chance to feel free, but instead feeds off the sense that she is providing for her son and he loves it. Their actions feed each other and the positive feedback just escalates the behavior."

JJ looked at the older woman with a grim look. "Much as I don't want to dampen your enthusiasm, we still don't have a plan on how to stay alive."

Emily sighed and looked at JJ carefully. "There's only one thing we can do. Fight back as hard as possible."

"Isn't that just going to antagonize him?" JJ asked dubiously.

"No. Remember the profile," Emily guided her. "He'd lose interest in anyone submissive or weak and from the fact that there are so many women, must kill them quickly. We have to fight."

"We?" JJ enquired pointedly. The liaison knew it was unfair of her, but the word was out before she could stop herself.

Emily couldn't blame JJ. She was the one tied to the centre pillar and was clearly the one both Norma and Parsons had targeted as their next victim. "Yes we," she confirmed determinedly. "I will do everything in my power to take attention away from you." She sighed and swallowed, trying to keep control of her emotions. "I wish I could swap places with you Jayje. You know that."

And JJ did. She knew without a shadow of doubt that Emily would do anything she could to shield her. She had a proven track record of selflessness. But she also didn't want to see Emily hurt again. Actually, all she wanted was to be at home in front of the TV with a pint of ice cream and Henry asleep in his bedroom, safe. Ideally, Emily would be on the couch with her and she'd somehow magically know that JJ had fallen madly in love with her and she wasn't totally freaked out by it. However, wants and wishes were not going to get them out of the cellar, at least not in the way they wanted to leave. "I'm sorry Emily. I didn't mean to snap. And I don't think I could stand to see you hurt, especially if it was as a result of taking the heat off me."

Emily almost made the mistake of telling JJ that she was trained to deal with this. She knew just how much it irritated JJ that her FBI training was disregarded due to her role as media liaison. "JJ, neither of us wants to see the other get hurt. If he is fixated on you, then any reduction in attention is only going to buy us time. It can't be long before the team realizes we're missing and come looking for us. We just have to hang on."

"I know Em, it's just…" Whatever it was JJ was about to say was interrupted as the door at the top of the stairs swung open.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters (basically not mine)

**Pairing:** JJ / Emily

**Rating:** M

**Spoilers:** None really

**Archiving:** Only with permission of the author

**Author's note:** I have been amazed by all the lovely reviews - thank you so much.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Rossi scratched his neatly trimmed beard thoughtfully as he watched a tall man shuffle out of the police precinct. It had taken him less than five minutes to determine that the man was not who they were looking for. Not only did the guy have a plausible alibi, he just didn't meet any sort of profile they had put together. Although the Italian veteran profiler was doubting the veracity of their original profile, he knew enough to realize that even with some subtle changes, the man he had just questioned was not capable of the planned, persistent kidnapping and torture of the women that were missing; the subject type was simply too diverse for him.

He looked over to where Aaron Hotchner was seated, flipping through the contents of yet another manila document folder. Grabbing some barely palatable coffee from the pot, Rossi made his way over to the Unit chief. "I'm assuming from the frown and continued research that you had no luck with the other one?" he asked drily, referring to the final person of interest that had been tracked down by local PD.

Hotch shook his head. "He wasn't our unsub," he confirmed. "Likes his women younger," he continued, keeping his tone bland and yet conveying his personal sense of disgust at that nugget of information.

"So where does that leave us?" Rossi prompted.

"Still with Parsons. And he's still not been located." Hotch threw the folder onto the table. "I've been reviewing what info we have on him," he told Rossi. "We are missing something, I'm sure of it."

"Your gut telling you that it is Parsons?"

"My instinct is telling me we need a closer look at Parsons. I won't write anything off yet, but it does concern me that we have DNA evidence from him on one of the vics and no plausible reason for that."

"You heard from Reid and Morgan?"

"Only an interim update. They have hours and hours of CCTV footage. It's going to take too long."

"Garcia?" Rossi prompted.

Hotch raised his eyebrows. "Morgan's already spoken to her. She's tapped into the bank mainframe and is running some software to try and cut things down, but still…"

Rossi looked round. "Where the hell are Prentiss and JJ? They can't still be with Mrs Parsons can they?"

Hotch looked at his watch and then up at the clock on the precinct wall as he frowned. "They should be back by now," he confirmed. The dark haired agent pulled out his cell phone and hit a speed dial. "Straight to voice mail," he stated.

"Prentiss?" Rossi confirmed.

Hotch nodded as he hit another speed dial. His eyebrows rose but this time he spoke into the phone. "JJ it's Hotch. Call me as soon as possible." He hung up and looked at Rossi. "They shouldn't both have their phones off."

"Want to take a trip to see Mrs Parsons?" Rossi offered.

Hotch hesitated, knowing that Emily in particular would be affronted if she felt he was checking up on her. Just then his phone rang and he answered immediately, "Hotchner."

"Sir, I've been doing some digging while looking at incredibly boring images of bank queues," Garcia started, without even bothering to announce it was her. "I have tried all sorts of permutations on Harrison Parsons and come up with nada. He's as clean as a whistle. The only interesting element, and I use that term in its loosest possible sense, is that he likes to move every 18 months or so. Obviously doesn't like hanging round one place too long."

"You're ringing me for a reason…" prompted Hotch patiently as he put her onto speakerphone and placed the phone on the table so that Rossi could hear the information too.

"As perceptive as always mon capitan," Garcia complimented. "With nothing to go on with Harrison Parsons, I decided to do a bit of delving into his family. His mother Norma, aged 57 raised Harrison by herself after her husband left them. Harrison was three at the time. It's difficult to ascertain the reasons as to why he left but he left the state, not just the city. No contact after he went either. No indication that Norma Parsons found anyone else so it looks like it was just her and Harrison."

Garcia spoke quickly, and Hotch sensed that this was simply background information and that the technical analyst was hurrying toward the information that she really wanted to share. He had to acknowledge her professionalism though in recognizing that all information needed to be shared with the team so that they could make their own minds up regarding how relevant it was.

"Here's what got me twitchy," Garcia continued, confirming Hotch's assumption. "In order to make ends meet, Norma Parsons worked as an ancillary nurse at the Highlands Medical Centre for 30 years. She retired last year."

"There's your link to the waste disposal system," Rossi interjected.

"Exactly," underlined Penelope. "And Emily and JJ went to see her."

Hotch suddenly understood why the analyst was so anxious. "Get a trace on their phones Garcia, we're on our way." The team leader was about to hang up when Garcia spoke again.

"Already tried that. Nothing. Sir…"

"Don't worry Garcia, we're on our way," Hotch assured. He looked at Rossi but the shorter man was already heading for the precinct exit and their rental car.

* * *

Harrison Parsons descended the stairs slowly, his footfall heavy on the wooden steps. He enjoyed the fact that both women were staring at him as he made his way down and could feel the familiar surge of power building inside him. He looked at the dark haired woman as she suddenly started speaking to him.

"Listen Harrison. We're FBI agents. There are people looking for us. You need to let us go."

He hadn't intended to pay her any attention at all after seeing that the blonde woman was now awake but the brunette's demanding talk irritated him and he wanted no distractions. He diverted from his route toward JJ and approached the older woman instead. The large man struck out abruptly and punched Emily in the face, stopping her talking immediately as her eyes rolled back and she slumped forward. Satisfied that she would cause no more bother for the present, Harrison turned to the other woman and smiled.

JJ's blood ran cold when she saw the unsub lash out suddenly at Emily. The second her head fell forward she couldn't help but call out her name and she felt her stomach lurch when there was no response. The media liaison stared at the tall man and tried not to flinch as he smiled leeringly at her but with Emily unconscious, she had never felt so alone and vulnerable. Recalling Emily's advice regarding fighting back, she sat up as straight as she could as Parsons approached. "Keep away from me," she warned; her voice low and angry.

Parsons said nothing as he approached the woman. He moved to one side of JJ and reached over to where the manacles were secured to the pillar. With the ease born of practice, he removed the chain from its mooring and then yanked the chain up, forcing JJ to lift her arms up over her head. He didn't stop and JJ had to scramble to her feet hurriedly in order to stop her wrists taking her whole body weight. She turned to Parsons. "Let us go," she ordered, putting on her measured media voice. "Our colleagues know we're here and will come for us."

The tall man looked at her for a moment and moved his hand as if to stroke her hair before frowning and withdrawing his hand. He turned away from JJ and moved to one end of the room, picking up a bucket and placing it under a free standing faucet. He waited for a few moments as the container filled with water and then hefted the bucket up and walked back to where JJ now stood, with her hands secured above her head.

JJ watched him carefully, trying to prepare herself for anything when he suddenly threw the bucket of water over her head and chest. She gasped as the icy cold liquid drenched her and rapidly blinked the water out of her eyes, shaking her head once before another wave of nausea hit her and she had to stop.

"That's better," the man commended. "A pretty girl should be clean."

"What?" JJ asked, confused by his actions. Then she remembered that she had vomited earlier and had only been able to get some of it off her. "If you really cared, you wouldn't have me chained up and in this hole," she retorted savagely.

Parsons approached her again, and this time combed his fingers through her soaking hair, tucking some behind her ear almost lovingly as he appeared to completely ignore what she said. "M-mama said you'd be perfect for me," he mused almost to himself and JJ noticed it was the first time he had stammered.

"Your mother didn't give me any choice," the young agent retorted angrily. "She drugged me and tasered Emily."

Again, Parsons seemed to ignore her comments and he slowly ran a thick finger down the side of JJ's cheek, before tracing her jaw line and the tendons in her neck. His hand reached the open collar of her button down shirt and he slowly followed the material down till he reached the first fastening. His grin widened as he flipped the button though the eyelet and then parted the sodden material to expose the flesh beneath.

JJ pushed herself back against the pillar initially but realized she had nowhere to go. Instead she twisted her body away as best she could and shouted at the man who was at least twice as heavy as her. "Get off me you creep."

Parsons grinned and he pushed his body against her, and JJ had to swallow down her revulsion as she felt him harden against her. He brushed his lips against her ear. "I bet you can't wait to feel me can you?"

JJ tried to shove him away, but with her arms held above her head she could get no real force behind the push. Instead, she swung her lower body round and managed to successfully knee him in the groin, a move the man had not expected and he staggered back, doubled up in pain and surprise.

JJ pulled desperately at her chains in the vain hope that somehow there was a weakness in the links that no one else had exploited but simply felt pain in her wrists as the manacles held fast.

"I'm so glad you really want to play," Parsons gasped as he regained control of his breathing. He went back to the work bench and returned with a savage-looking bowie knife and held it in front of JJ's face menacingly. "You want to fight?" he asked daringly. "I'm going to give you the chance to."

JJ half expected the man to free her from the restraints and be handed the knife to fight with, when instead he slid the blade down the front of her shirt and deftly cut the remaining buttons. With the tip of his knife he pried the clothing open to expose JJ's chest and abdomen. He licked his lips as he used the knife to trace the outline of her nipples through her bra, concentrating on his work rather than her face.

"Get away from her!" Emily had regained consciousness and was straining desperately against her handcuffs. Her voice was rough but her determination and anger shone through.

"Emily," JJ gasped, relieved that her friend was alert. Tempered with that however was the fear that Emily now might be witness to whatever it was Parsons wanted to do to her. While JJ no longer felt quite so alone, she was desperate for Emily not to have to see something she couldn't do anything to stop.

Emily fought to clear her head even as she pulled at her restraints. Her face hurt from the blow she had received and her head felt muzzy but the sight of JJ being terrorized by the unsub helped clarify her thoughts and actions very quickly. She didn't know what had gone on while she had been unconscious but she could tell JJ had been fighting back simply by how angry Parsons was. Her blood chilled as she watched him drag a knife over JJ and she didn't know how JJ managed to keep a look of composed anger on her face rather than the terror she must surely be feeling.

The hulking man studied the older woman for a few moments. Both women were looking at each other intensely. There was clearly a strong bond between them. He realized that there was an opportunity to exploit the link to his advantage. He could use that link to really exert his power over the blonde. Just the thought of her reaction gave him a feeling of excitement he had never experienced before and he felt a warm, wet feeling in his pants as he released. He wasn't worried though. It would allow him the opportunity to build himself up again and then really demonstrate his power over both these women. Even as he relished the thought of it, he could feel his body respond and he pushed up against his petite captive, wanting her to know how aroused he was. His grin widened as he felt her flinch at the touch. This was going to be his most satisfying encounter yet.

"This is what I'm going to do," Parsons told JJ conversationally. "I'm going to place this knife on the side over there and then I'm going to let you go. If you get to the knife before I do, feel free to use it how you want." At this point he looked up and then looked over to where Emily sat, taut and straining against her restraints. "If I get to the knife first, I'm going to gut your friend with it, unless you can stop me."

JJ's eyes widened in horror. She could see from the expression on his face that he was totally serious and she couldn't help but wonder about what sort of games he had played with his previous victims. The young agent then looked to where Emily was restrained. JJ wasn't a fool. She knew that even should she get the knife before Parsons he would undoubtedly be able to wrest it away from her without too much trouble. The only advantage she could hope to achieve would be to somehow free Emily and she was not sure she could do that easily. JJ assumed that their captor would have the keys to Emily's cuffs on him. She would have to do something to temporarily incapacitate him in order to locate the keys and get her friend free.

JJ looked at Emily, hoping that she could pick up a clue on what to do. Emily's face was schooled into a hard expression and she held JJ's gaze with steely determination. JJ knew that she didn't have a choice but to fight Parsons. Giving in would give him reason to kill them and she had to buy as much time as possible so that the team could find them, or at least Emily, alive. It was that final thought that focused JJ. She turned and looked at Parsons right in the eyes. "Bring it."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 9

**Control Part 9:**

**Disclaimer - **All characters belong to CBS - no copyright infringement intended. All characters portrayed in this are fictional. Any resemblance to any real person alive or dead is purely coincidental

**Rating:** M - This is where it starts to earn its rating

**Pairing:** JJ / Emily - eventual femslash

**Archiving:** Only with permission of the author

**Spoilers:** None really

**Author's note**: Once again - I am so grateful for people taking the time to feed back. Glad you're enjoying the story. Unfortunately, updates are likely to take a little longer for the next few weeks as I have a big commitments to the Olympics (and therefore no personal time!) - Enjoy...

* * *

**Part Nine:**

Parsons was a little taken aback by the vehemence in his captive's tone. She didn't appear to be scared at all. If anything, his challenge seemed to have set her resolve. His grin widened suddenly at the implication. All his previous interests had quickly succumbed to his attention and offered little resistance in the end. He sensed that this one would fight and fight, and offer him days of pleasure. Oh, she would falter in the end when she ran out of strength. But it would be an exquisite journey between now and then. Even better, the brunette would be there to witness it all. She might even provide some secondary amusement while the blonde recovered. Once again, Parsons felt indebted to his mother. She had understood his every need and provided for him, as she had done since he was a child.

Parsons grabbed JJ's face suddenly and planted a slobbery kiss on the petite woman's lips. JJ tried to twist away but the contact was mercifully brief and her captor suddenly turned and strode towards the work bench. He swung his arm swiftly and drove the knife into the work surface. It quivered slightly as he released his grip but stayed upright and embedded.

He hurried back to where JJ was secured and then pressed against her again as he reached up to the fastenings. He looked down at her, his face just millimeters away from hers and JJ's stomach lurched as she thought he might try and kiss her again. She could hear the rattle of Emily's handcuffs as the woman made another futile attempt to get free but could only stare at her captor's face. She had already made up her mind that she would not give in to the man, but she was beginning to question how strong her resolve was.

There was a click and the tension from the manacles eased and JJ's arms dropped. She realized quickly that she was still secured in the manacles but they were no longer tethered to the pillar. She jangled the chain that connected her cuffs questioningly.

"They stay on," Parsons advised her. "You look pretty in them," he added and JJ wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. He stepped back from the woman and looked over to the knife. "I'll even give you a head start," he told her as he gestured to where the knife was stuck in the work bench.

JJ waited a fraction, wondering if there was a hidden catch in this game, or if it would really just be a straightforward fight to get to the knife. Realizing that there would be no answers until it happened, the blonde agent sprang suddenly forward and ran for the knife, pushing forward even though her legs felt leaden. Even as she headed for her target, she scanned the work bench for anything else that she might be able to use to improve their odds of survival. She knew that Parsons would have a huge advantage over her in a knife fight. His height and weight alone would prove almost impossible to overcome. From his confident manner, she had no doubt that he was very experienced at using a knife as well, and JJ had not had any hand to hand combat training since her initial FBI training in Quantico.

As she reached the table she could hear the heavy footfall of Parsons behind her. He had indeed been true to his word and given her a head start. There was an array of tools scattered over the workbench and JJ grabbed two quickly along with the knife before swerving to where Emily was chained up, sensing that Parsons was right behind her. She felt a rush of air across her back and knew that she was running out of time. She threw the tools in Emily's general direction and gripped the knife tightly as she turned around, expecting to meet Parsons head on. She was right but not even close to prepared as the lumbering man lashed out and punched her across the face, her head snapping back as she stumbled and then fell to the floor.

The second the woman was down, Parsons leapt at her, a big meaty hand enveloping the one that grasped the knife. Already JJ knew she was going to be disarmed easily, but her grip on the knife tightened even as she jabbed an uppercut onto the man's jaw. He replied with a heavy slap that made her eyes sting and the coppery taste in her mouth confirmed that he had split her lip.

JJ punched again and tried to shove the unsub off her but Parsons didn't budge. He tightened the grip around her knife hand and then banged it viciously on the floor. JJ cried out as she felt her hand open and she heard the knife skitter across the floor. She looked up at Parsons, her mind racing as to what he might do next now she was disarmed, even as she raised her fist again to rabbit-punch him in the ear.

Emily had seen JJ's dash to the knife and her heart had lurched as Parsons suddenly took after her. Things happened so quickly that it was difficult to follow what was happening but one second JJ was yanking the knife out of the work bench and the next she was throwing objects at her. Knowing that JJ had taken a calculated risk in taking the time to do something like that, Emily immediately looked for the objects and when she spotted them, she nodded in approval. On the floor by her feet lay a small hacksaw and large screwdriver. Not knowing if Parsons would divert to take the tools away, Emily immediately focused on maneuvering her body round so she could use her feet to get the tools closer. With her hands secured to a pipe near her head, the brunette was going to have to work hard to get the saw into her hands, but she needed no more motivation than the sounds of the struggle between Parsons and JJ. Emily couldn't afford to get distracted by JJ's fight, her own task was to get free.

Parsons looked down at JJ and smiled. The loss of the knife had spurred her to fight harder and one of the punches she had landed had made him see stars. He could feel her squirming underneath him and he couldn't help but press his groin into her, wanting her to feel how hard he was for her, but he needed her to fight back more before he could finally take his prize and get the highest thrill from it. Recalling his earlier conversation with his captive, he knew he could push her easily to fight harder. "You lost the knife," he reminded her conversationally. "Looks like time's up for your friend." With that he rolled off the blonde toward the discarded knife.

After a fair bit of contortion, Emily had managed to get the hacksaw into one of her hands. Initially she tried to saw at the links between the cuffs but quickly realized that the steel was too tough for the saw and the angle was too awkward for her to get any leverage on. She had a much better angle to work on the pipe however, and she worked rapidly, knowing that she only had limited time. Her concentration was broken by a loud shout from JJ. She looked up to see Parsons heading straight for her, knife raised menacingly.

"Stay away from her, you bastard." JJ tackled the man using a tip her father had taught her years ago when she played football with her brothers. She dug her shoulder in low right behind his knees and felt his legs buckle immediately, forcing him to the ground.

Parsons had anticipated JJ jumping on him, but thought that she would go high. Consequently, his balance was off when he was tackled and he face-planted the floor, feeling his lip tear as his teeth bit into the soft flesh. In his surprise, he relinquished his hold on the knife, and it slid across the floor right up to where Emily was seated.

Parsons flipped round, a look of sheer fury on his face. He had wanted the woman to fight back but she had gone too far. He wiped blood away from his lip angrily and got to his feet. Now she needed to be taught a lesson.

JJ's eyes widened in alarm as she saw the look of hatred on Parsons' face. She knew she had to stop him from getting to Emily, but the other woman was now clearly forgotten as she had managed to completely enrage him. She scrambled to get up but was barely straightening as he lashed out with a booted foot. JJ grunted as she felt the blow connect and she crumpled back down onto her knees. Within seconds, the initial kick was followed with another into her ribs and then another across her face, cutting her eye, and JJ had no choice but to curl into a fetal position in a futile attempt at protecting herself. The blows continued to rain in on her and JJ knew that she could do nothing against the onslaught.

Emily gasped in horror at the ferocity of the attack. She knew JJ wouldn't be able to take much of that sort of punishment. The profiler was desperate to protect JJ and for the first time in her life, her compartmentalizing skills were failing her. She could sense real panic begin to grip her as she watched JJ suffer yet more blows as she lay curled in a tight ball in the centre of the room. Emily yanked her wrist against the pipe, wondering if she'd damaged it enough to break through but it remained resolutely whole. The brunette frantically continued to saw away at the pipe, frowning in concentration and ignoring the pain in her hands as the blade slipped and sliced into them.

Parsons' red mist abated as he noticed JJ go limp after another kick to her head. There was no point continuing the punishment if she was not alert for it. However he was still hard and wanted some form of gratification from her.

After a moment's thought, the large man flipped the blonde agent onto her back, and fully opened the woman's shirt, admiring the smooth, honey skin and swell of her breasts, covered by a white bra with lacy edging. His eyes rolled as he held on to his excitement. As he wiped his mouth again, the sting from his lip reminded him of what she had done. He knelt down and unbuckled his pants, and then lay over the unconscious woman.

Emily had heard the beating stop and glanced over to see Parsons unbuckling his trousers. She glanced at JJ and realized that she was out cold, and yet the man was going to violate her anyway. Her sawing took on a new urgency. She had to stop this.

Parsons flipped the material of JJ's bra under her breasts and then massaged the soft flesh roughly, pinching the nipples and twisting hard, ensuring that the woman would know that he had touched her once she woke up. He carefully positioned his penis in the valley of her breasts and squeezed them together, surrounding his own sensitive flesh. Just a few quick thrusts were enough and as he rubbed his fluid over his conquest's chest and neck, he was satisfied that the first stage of owning her was almost complete. He just needed to slap her awake so she could fully realize what had happened to her so far and was about to do just that when the door crashed open from upstairs. "Keep them quiet honey," Mrs Parsons called down. "We've got company."

Parsons growled in frustration. He would have to wait to savor his moment, but perhaps that anticipation would add to his feeling of power and he could use it to goad her into fighting back again. He got up and pulled his pants up quickly, buckling his belt as he headed for the workbench. He grabbed a roll of duct tape and hurried to where the other agent was still secured. He tore off a strip and grabbed the woman's jaw. "Shut your mouth tight," he ordered gruffly.

Emily did what she was told. She didn't want the man to pay any more attention to her than absolutely necessary as she knew she was almost free. She grunted as Parsons slapped the silver tape across her mouth, but she kept still, hoping her body would hide the tools she had hurriedly dropped, and perversely that the pipe she was attached to remained in one piece. Fortunately, the man paid her no heed as he headed back to the prone form lying on the middle of the floor, picking up the bowie knife that lay near Emily on the way.

The brunette watched as the unsub grabbed JJ by the wrists and dragged her back to the central pillar where she had been originally chained. He secured the woman's manacles carefully before placing tape over her mouth. It was obvious he was taking no chances on JJ waking up while he needed silence from them.

Satisfied that the two women were sufficiently muted, he went to the edge of the stairway and reached up to the joists running across the ceiling. Emily watched as he tugged down a series of black tarpaulin sheets, hooking them into moorings on the floor and effectively hiding them away. It wouldn't take much to move them, but they would not be in plain sight, so even if the 'company' was the rest of the team, they wouldn't be able to move anything without a warrant. Emily wasn't certain, but unless there was any new evidence, she didn't think they'd have enough for a warrant.

As the last tarpaulin was secured, Parsons returned to where JJ lay, still unconscious, and sat down beside the young agent, caressing her hair after he made himself comfortable. Emily raised an eyebrow. He had done this before and not been caught and that thought made her heart sink. Her heart rate increased as she saw the man run the tip of his knife along JJ's thigh. He did not exert enough pressure to cut the agent's trousers, but Emily knew that the second it was safe to resume, Parsons would be terrorizing his captive again.

* * *

"Good afternoon Ma'am. We're with the FBI. My name is Aaron Hotchner and this is David Rossi," Hotch advised the elderly woman at the door. The agents had arrived and taken a quick look around the property before knocking at the screen porch. There was no other rental car outside, and the yard had been freshly swept. There was no evidence to suggest anyone had visited all morning.

"FBI? Is something wrong?" Mrs Parsons asked.

"We sent two other officers up to see you earlier today." The team leader explained. "Can you tell me when they left?"

"I haven't had any visitors here all day, sir." Mrs Parsons advised, looking worried.

"You've had no visitors at all today?" Rossi probed, wanting clarification.

"Well, my son came by this morning to make sure I was okay and then he left for work, I think," Norma responded.

"Harrison Parsons was here?" Hotch asked, wanting to be sure they were at the right address.

"That's my son, yes. He was here this morning."

"Would you mind if we came in to talk?" Rossi asked softly.

"Talk about what? Have I done something wrong?" Norma Parsons asked assuredly, a completely different attitude in place to the one Emily and JJ had dealt with.

"No ma'am, but we're conducting an investigation and would like to speak with your son," Hotch replied patiently.

"I told you, he's not here now."

"Can we take a look round?" Rossi requested.

"Do you have a warrant Mr Rossi?" Mrs. Parsons countered.

"Not yet, but we can get one," Hotchner replied. "If you have nothing to hide then surely you won't object to us taking a quick look."

"I don't have anything to hide," Norma agreed. She shrugged indifferently. "You can come in, but don't disturb anything."

Aaron kept his face carefully schooled as he followed the woman into the house. He was finding it difficult to read her. He had felt sure she was going to refuse entry and demand a warrant and he had been surprised at her agreement to their request.

Norma stood to one side and gestured for the two FBI agents to pass her and go on into the house. "Feel free to look around," she invited.

Rossi narrowed his eyes at the action. It indicated to him that Parsons' mother was confident they wouldn't find anything and that concerned him. However he stepped slightly away from Hotch and began to examine the left side of the house as the unit chief searched the other side. Stepping into the kitchen, he could tell that it had been cleaned recently. His instinct was telling him something was very wrong, but there was nothing to give him any proof.

Hotch was having similar feelings as he allowed his eyes to survey the premises. Something was not quite right, but he couldn't identify what it was. He was convinced his team had been here, but he couldn't find evidence to support his feelings. The raven haired chief raised his hand to open another door but stopped as Mrs Parsons suddenly spoke up. "That door leads to the cellar. I can't imagine why you'd want to take a look down there."

"Would you mind anyway?" Aaron asked.

Mrs Parsons shrugged non- committally. "I'd rather you didn't. I use the area for old storage. It's a mess. You can take a look from the top of the stairs if you're really interested but I'd rather a stranger didn't rummage around my old belongings, there are a lot of personal memories in there."

Hotch frowned and then opened the door to take a look. He flipped a switch on a nearby panel and squinted as a bare bulb provided a harsh light source. The space down there appeared small and was separated into partitions with what looked like black tarpaulin. He would have to move it to see the rest of the room, and he knew that Mrs Parsons wouldn't allow that. Denied the opportunity to look, he waited and listened intently for any other clues.

* * *

Emily heard the dull baritone tone of a muffled voice and then heard the cellar door open. She knew a light had been switched on when bright white slivers highlighted the gaps in the tarpaulin sheets Parsons had secured and was certain it was her team looking for her. Almost involuntarily, she emitted a small grunt and was about to move her hands to rattle them against the pipe when she looked towards JJ and saw that Parsons had placed the tip of the bowie knife at her neck and was looking furiously at her. The knife had dug into the skin and a small trickle of blood was running down the unconscious agent's neck. Emily could see Parson's hand shaking in an effort to maintain a steady pressure and knew that if she made any attempt to draw attention to them, he would kill JJ and probably her before the agents made it down the stairs.

Prentiss nodded minutely in understanding and stayed perfectly still, now hoping that she wouldn't inadvertently make a noise that would trigger a killing spree.

After what seemed like an eternity, the slivers of light were extinguished and the click of the door indicated that whomever had been at the top of the stairs had now left. Parsons continued to shake his head slowly at the dark eyed agent, silently telling her to maintain silence.

There were a few moments of desperate silence when all Emily could hear was her own breathing when suddenly the door opened again. It was unexpected and Emily jumped, her handcuffs jarring loudly against the pipe. Her eyes widened in alarm as she saw Parsons looking at her murderously and then his face relaxed visibly as she heard the voice of his mother calling down. "They've gone, Harrison. I'm putting supper on. It should be ready in about an hour."

Parsons smiled slowly as he looked at Emily and she felt a cold finger of dread run down her spine. The feeling intensified as the large man continued to stare at her, but slowly raised an open hand and started slapping JJ's face gently. "Come on, pretty. Time to wake up."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 10

**Control**

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to CBS and whoever else owns it - no copyright infringement intended. This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to characters alive or dead is purely coincidental

**Author: **Steff

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** JJ / Emily - eventual femslash. Please don't read if it's not your thing

**Spoilers: None really - **Set Season 5/6.

**Author's note: **Managed to get one more update for you. It will be really patchy from now on - so apologies in advance for delays. Loving the reviews, thanks for taking the time to post them :)

Summary: While investigating a series of missing women in Alabama, JJ and Emily find themselves at the mercy of the unsub (a standard storyline I know, but I hope you're enjoying the read)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Hotch gripped the steering wheel tightly as they drove away. "They were there, Dave. I'm sure of it."

"Me too," the Italian agreed. "But without a warrant we can't go there and turn over everything."

Hotch brought the rental car to a halt at the end of the street. "Let's do a bit of door-to-door canvassing. Maybe one of the neighbors saw Emily and JJ arrive. If we can get some independent verification on that, it might be the leverage we need."

Even as the senior agent was speaking, Rossi was using his phone. "Morgan, bring Reid and some local officers up to Norma Parsons' place. We need to do some asking around." He paused for a moment. "No we haven't found them yet. That's why we need your help." He ended the call abruptly and punched in another number. "Garcia, trawl…"

"Have you found them?" the blonde technical analyst interrupted immediately, concern lacing her words.

"Not yet. Mrs Parsons says that she hasn't seen them. Do some trawling round the medical facilities and see if they've turned up at any of them." As he heard Penelope gasp in horror, Rossi realized how his last statement sounded. "Sorry, I didn't mean like that. In case they were involved in an accident but have damaged their phones, or even if there's a record of breakdowns out here. I'm just trying to cover all the eventualities."

"Yes sir," Garcia responded morosely, her voice clipped. She hung up without giving him time to elaborate even more as she began to urgently search for any news of her friends.

* * *

JJ felt herself being dragged upright by her arms and crushing pain round her wrists as they began to support her whole body weight. She tried to get her feet under her to take the weight, but her legs felt as if they had no bones in and she just couldn't co-ordinate herself. Every part of her body hurt, she could smell and taste blood and body odor and she swallowed down bile as her senses started to kick into gear for her. Her journey back from unconsciousness was hurried along by a sudden blast of icy water crashing across her face. Her reflexive reaction to inadvertently inhaling the liquid was severely restricted by the duct tape across her mouth, and the blonde agent could feel herself panicking even as she tried to control her coughing fit.

Without warning, the tape was removed brutally and JJ couldn't help but cry out as the adhesive ripped at her already damaged lips. The relief at being able to cough freely quickly replaced the painful stimulus, and she coughed noisily, blinking away the tears that streamed down her face.

Struggling to regain her composure, the media liaison was grateful for the watery intervention as the cold stimulus had cleared her head somewhat and she found she was steadier on her feet. She looked up even as she felt her arms get stretched above her head to the point where she could only balance her weight on the balls of her feet, keeping her disconcertingly off balance. Her first thought was Emily and she scanned the room for her quickly. With relief, she saw that the brown-eyed woman was still alive and in the same spot as before, but sporting a similar gag of duct tape to hers. JJ's mind went into sudden over-drive. What had happened in the time she became unconscious that had prompted Parsons to tape their mouths? Had Emily been able to utilize the tools she had thrown her way as she had run for the knife? And as soon as that thought crossed her mind, JJ recalled the rest of the events leading to her latest bout of unconsciousness.

Simultaneously, Parsons blocked her view of the older agent and smiled wolfishly. "You feelin' better?" he asked gently, his words antithetical to the situation.

Knowing that the longer she fought back, the longer he would remain entertained by her, JJ narrowed her eyes at her captor. "Go to hell."

Parsons couldn't keep the grin from his face. His mother had been right to take these two. Even if it had put them at risk. "Ready to play again?"

"This isn't playing, you sick bastard. How many women have you murdered?" JJ was in no mood to follow his lead.

Parsons didn't flinch at the question, instead running his thick fingers along JJ's neck gently. "They didn't want to give me what I wanted anymore. They stopped caring," he whispered.

JJ frowned at his behavior, looking at Emily for guidance.

The profiler saw JJ's confusion but communication was severely restricted due to the silver tape across her lips. She nodded encouragingly even as she continued to apply pressure to the pipe that she had managed to partially sever. Prentiss couldn't risk using the saw now; it would make too much noise, but she was hopeful that she had weakened it enough for her to break loose.

JJ went on gut instinct. "They didn't stop caring. You beat the life out of them. You murdered them."

Parsons moved his hand slightly, laying it across the young agent's neck before squeezing just enough to cause her discomfort. "They gave up. They didn't want me anymore."

"They never wanted you in the first place, you freak." The second the words were out, JJ knew she had made a mistake. She gasped as Harrison's hand tightened his grip around her windpipe.

"Don't c-call me that," he warned, his tone deathly quiet. He gave a sudden quick squeeze and then released his grip before stepping back. He inspected the woman he held captive for a moment. "I think you need a bit more time to recover your fighting strength back," he mused. He nodded his head towards Emily as he continued to stare at JJ. "That don't matter though. It'll give me time to work up an appetite with…"

JJ didn't know where she got her strength from, but the thought of Parsons turning his attention to Emily filled her with rage. She swung out a foot, pulling on her chains as she did so to add extra momentum to the blow and caught him square in the groin for a second time.

Reflexively the man doubled over and JJ attempted to kick him again, this time catching him across the temple. He stumbled back and out of range, grinning as he looked at her in the eye. "I can't wait to have you again."

JJ's eyes widened in horror at the inference his words held. Simultaneously she mentally checked the pain zones in her body, noting with shame that her breasts felt bruised and sore. It was at that point she realized that her chest was exposed and she swallowed down bile at the implications. Every part of her body hurt after the physical assault Parsons had inflicted on her, but she couldn't tell if he had actually raped her. She glanced quickly at Emily and saw her desperately trying to free herself from her restraints. "You sad loser," she goaded, determined to keep his attention away from the older agent. "You're not even man enough to take me when I'm conscious."

Her words had the desired effect as the hulking man leapt at the media liaison officer and he pressed his body close into hers, grinding his groin into hers. "Oh, I'm man enough," he contradicted, squeezing her left breast roughly. "You'll be screaming at just how much of a man I am," he continued, dropping his hand to fumble with the fasteners of his jeans.

Emily was frantic. She couldn't watch the man violate her friend again. It was simply unacceptable. She used all her strength and body weight on the area of the pipe she had tried to saw through and suddenly she felt it give. Her wrists were bruised and bloody, but the brunette ignored the pain, instead focusing on the opportunity to help JJ. The progress spurred her on to increase her efforts. The pipe hadn't broken yet, but surely it was just a matter of time before it did. Emily just hoped that it broke before Parsons got much further.

"Man enough?" JJ questioned imperiously. "What a joke. The only way you can get a woman is to chain her up." She jangled her manacles jeeringly. "Frightened I might hurt you again?"

Her attacker slapped her hard and JJ realized that her lip had split once more. From the tickly sensation on her philtrum, she guessed that her nose was bleeding too. Parsons leant into her and then reached up, once again releasing her from the pillar. "You'd better be prepared to fight hard this time, bitch. Because I'm not stopping until you beg me to." He used the chain tethering her manacles together to yank her onto the floor and smiled grimly at her as he fumbled with his belt buckle.

* * *

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose as he surveyed the street. The weather remained resolutely humid and stifling and he could feel his shirt stuck to his back with the sweat running down it. He and Rossi had begun with Norma Parsons' immediate neighbors, two of whom weren't home or chose not to answer the door when they knocked. Of the other residents, no one had seen anyone enter the Parsons' place. The two men had worked steadily out and were beginning to think that their efforts were futile. As Hotch looked round, he tried to determine any other properties that might have line of sight of the Parsons home and who could be a potential witness. There was nothing.

"I think we're done here," he sighed resignedly.

"There must be someone who saw something," Rossi demurred, not wanting to give up. He gestured to a bench that was shaded by an ancient oak tree. The two agents took respite from the punishing sun and sat down. "Okay, think. Was there anything in the house that could raise our suspicions?"

Hotch shook his head. "The kitchen floor was immaculate – as if it had just been cleaned." He closed his eyes to aid his recall. "There was nothing on the floor or the kitchen table and three glasses on the drainer."

"Three?" Rossi prompted. "Unusual number for someone who hasn't had company all day," Rossi speculated.

Hotch shook his head again. "There could be any number of reasons for that." He looked at his colleague. "Don't get me wrong, Dave. I'm convinced they were there too. But we need something concrete to go on if we want to search the place properly."

"And in the meantime, they could be in real trouble." The Italian stood up suddenly, irritated by the impasse.

"We don't even know if they're still in there," Hotchner replied disgustedly. He followed Rossi's lead and rose from the bench. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do," Hotch stated. "But other than breaking and entering, I don't think we can gain access back to her place."

Rossi was about to answer when he noticed cars on the main street. "Help's here," he indicated. "Maybe the neighbors will trust the police and speak with them."

"We need to catch a break somewhere," his raven-haired colleague agreed.

Morgan was out of the dark blue sedan before it rolled to a halt. "What do we have?" he asked urgently.

Hotch frowned again. "Nothing. We looked round Norma Parsons' house but there was no sign of Emily or JJ."

"You search everywhere?" Morgan probed, squinting toward the shabby building.

"Nope. Only what was in plain sight."

"You're kidding me?" Morgan was furious, taking off toward the property.

"Morgan!" Hotch called out authoritatively. "We don't have cause."

"Don't have cause? We have two missing agents."

"With no corroborating evidence to suggest they were even here," Hotch pointed out, his voice deathly calm.

Reid looked round. "No-one saw anything?" he asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"You and me both," Rossi agreed. "But they weren't talking to us. Maybe they'll talk to the locals," he suggested, nodding towards the sheriffs.

"Damn it, Hotch. They're missing, and if you think they're in there, let's go." Morgan was furious.

"Morgan think. The second we go in there without probable cause, the sheriffs will have to ask us to leave. We'll have no jurisdiction here at all and we could potentially lose any chance at finding a clue to their location." The team leader spoke quietly but quickly, hoping to get through to the younger man.

Morgan rubbed his head as he stared at the property, the feeling of impotency grating at him. He blew out a deep breath as he tried to get his emotions under control. "What do you need me to do?" he questioned, his deep voice strained.

"Take your time and walk around the perimeter of the property," Rossi instructed. "Don't worry about being seen. We need to keep her on guard to provoke a mistake or at least prevent anything else happening to JJ and Prentiss."

"What am I looking for?"

"Anything out of the ordinary. See if you can spot Parsons' car, see if there is any activity going on in there. She told us that her son had visited in the morning but had gone to work. If there's someone else in there, we need to know."

"Of course if you see Prentiss or JJ, then we move in immediately," Hotch interjected. "But we don't know if they're there. We couldn't find any evidence to suggest that they were."

Morgan nodded grimly. "On it," he confirmed gruffly. "What are you going to do?"

Rossi nodded up the street. "Get the locals talking," he replied.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 11

**Control - Part 11**

**Disclaimer:** All belong to CBS etc. This is a work of fiction, any similarity to any person alive or dead is purely coincidental

**Pairing:** JJ / Emily - Eventual femslash

**Rating:** M (in places)

**Spoilers:** None really - set around season 5 / 6

**Author's note:** London 2012 is amazing! So proud to be part of this great spectacle. I'm enjoying every minute of it - even if I am really tired! Managed to get this sorted out and posted on my only day off. Hope you enjoy. There will probably be another lengthy delay between posts - I still have a huge commitment to the Games and then the Paralympics. (Go TeamGB!)

* * *

Emily felt herself panicking as she watched Parsons remove his belt. She willed JJ to get up and fight back as hard as she could, but knew that the younger agent would only be able to hold on for so long.

The brunette desperately yanked against her restraints, trying to get free so that she could stop the hulking man, ignoring the constant pain from her wrists. When she saw Parsons lift the belt and then lash JJ, using the buckle for extra damage, the ambassador's daughter suddenly felt a preternatural calm descend and she paused, taking stock of her current situation logically. A sustained attack with a belt could not only scar JJ for life, it would also sap her strength very quickly.

Emily studied the pipe that anchored her cuffs, noting with disappointment that although it had given slightly, it didn't look remotely close to fracturing all together. Determined that there was a solution available to her, the ambassador's daughter broadened her inspection of the pipe and surrounding components. It didn't take her long to spot that an o-ring connector had come away from the wall slightly. This was where the weakness was. She looked around for the screwdriver that JJ had thrown her way earlier, and before maneuvering her body round so that she could pick the tool up with her teeth, yanked the duct tape away from her face, wincing as the adhesive tore at layers of her skin.

Prentiss ignored the dust, grit and dirt that she also had to pick up, instead concentrating on getting back up so that she could transfer the screwdriver into her hands.

A pained scream broke her concentration for a moment, and Emily turned to see JJ scrabbling away from her attacker even as ribbons of blood streamed from a wound above her eye. Emily willed her to remain fighting for just a bit longer as she returned her focus to the pipe's moorings. She placed the flat head of the screwdriver just behind the fastening that had loosened and then used her full body weight to lever it out. She had to use her fingers as a fulcrum, crushing them as she pushed the bolt out further. Unfortunately, she could only lever the bolt out so far before she ran out of room to lift it further. The brunette grunted in annoyance as she tried again, but the attempt was futile. She was going to have to return to brute force.

Emily adjusted her position and put her full body weight onto the loose mooring, yanking and twisting, trying to use the bolt to widen the hole it was housed in, so that she could break free. Suddenly, she felt it give and the bolt left the wall, putting pressure on the pipe and bending it at the same time.

This time, the agent wanted to let out a whoop of triumph, but she had no time for that, she had to get free before Parsons knew what she had done.

Emily glanced back to see where Parsons was and winced as she saw him land another lash across JJ's torso. She could see that he was getting tired and knew it wouldn't be long before he decided to finally release his pent up arousal.

Her eerie calm continued as she worked on the pipe. It was only a matter of time before she was free and then all bets were off.

Her focus was shattered as she heard the door leading to the house upstairs open loudly.

"Harrison, it looks like our visitors don't want to leave. We need to re-locate you again."

Parsons snarled in anger and flung his belt at the woman lying on the floor. "B-but I haven't even begun with her yet," he complained, his deep voice incongruously whiny.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Norma Parsons' disembodied voice continued. "We can take her with us but there isn't room for both of them."

Emily's eyes widened at the implication even as Parsons swung round to stare at her malevolently. He took a step towards her, even as he began contemplating how he would solve his problem but halted when he heard JJ's voice.

"I will not let you touch her," she rasped. Her voice was weak but there was no denying the steely determination of her promise, and Parsons knew he would have to secure her before dealing with the brunette.

He turned to pick her up and return her to the central pillar but was stopped by his mother. "We haven't got time for any of that. Just take her through to the garage."

"If w-we leave her alive, they'll know it's us." Harrison pointed out.

"I think they know anyway, son. It's time to disappear like last time. Only this time, I'm coming with you."

The hulking man seemed indecisive for a few seconds as he stared at the location where his mother's voice was coming from. Emily could almost see him trying to work out his options as he frowned in concentration, but he suddenly seemed to make up his mind, stooping to grab JJ into a bear-hug grip.

JJ struggled immediately, trying to get the man off balance so that he would loosen his hold and she could fight back properly. To her surprise, the man released her and shoved her forward.

The media liaison stumbled slightly and then spun round, ready to fight back only to feel her head snap back as Parsons punched her square on the jaw.

Emily yanked furiously at her restraints again, her heart racing as she saw JJ collapse to the ground. Every muscle screamed at the abuse she was putting on her body but she ignored the pain, focusing on the only thing that mattered - the need to help JJ.

Parsons didn't spare the other woman a glance as he bent down to scoop up his prize. He knew she'd come round again and he could continue where he left off. Perhaps the delay would make the prize that much sweeter and he strode towards the end of the cellar, stepping through the tarpaulin sheets that still acted as a partial barrier.

Emily cursed. She could not get free and they were taking JJ away. She couldn't even see what type of vehicle they were going to use. This was turning into the most terrible nightmare imaginable. What made it worse, was that JJ had been determined to protect Emily at all costs, and Emily could do nothing to return that protection. She knew it was illogical to think that way, but emotionally she was distraught that she had let the other agent down.

* * *

Norma Parsons stood that the trunk of the car and opened it up as Harrison approached her. "Just like last time honey, only this time, you're going to have to make room for a passenger."

Her son smiled at her as he placed JJ's limp body into the trunk and pushed her right the way in. The car has been modified, and although it looked like there were rear seats in the car, they were simply very thin cushions resting above an additional compartment. The big man grunted as he shuffled his body into the trunk, wiggling forward and wrapping his body round his captive, pushing in further and further so that they were squeezed in tight.

Satisfied that her son was far enough inside, Mrs Parsons lifted a cover and put the false panel over the two bodies. Covered in the same material as the rest of the trunk, no one would suspect anything from a circumspect glance. Norma then carefully placed various standard trunk items in the remaining space, ensuring that it didn't look overly tidy.

Before closing the trunk, she leant down into it and spoke loudly. "Hold on tight for just a minute, I have one more thing to do." The elderly lady heard him grunt a response and then shut the trunk with a loud whump. She then turned and headed back to the cellar.

* * *

Prentiss focused on trying to get free, knowing that her captors would be leaving imminently. Even if she couldn't prevent them from escaping, she needed to get as many clues as possible so that they would be traced quickly and JJ rescued.

The brunette was startled from her concentration by a woman's voice unnervingly near. "Don't waste your energy dear, you're not leaving here any time soon."

Emily spun her head round in time to see Mrs Parsons aim the tazer at her and although she contorted her body, there was no avoiding the metal prongs that Norma fired at her chest. Once again, Emily felt a long burst of energy course through her and she trembled violently, unable to control her body's reaction.

When the agent slumped forward, Mrs Parsons looked down on her, a cold, calculating smile on her face. "I need all the head start we can get, agent Prentiss, so you'll forgive me for ensuring that you're no help to anyone."

Emily's eyebrows raised in alarm at what the older woman might do next, but was powerless to defend herself against the large lump of wood that crashed down on her head. She felt an agonizing second of pain before blacking out and slumping forward, unconscious.

Norma kicked at the brunette to ensure she was out of it, before slinging the wood to the floor and returning to the car. Satisfied that the trunk was secure and safe from enquiring eyes, she slid into the driver's seat and turned the ignition.

* * *

Morgan narrowed his eyes as he slowly circled the Parsons' property. Hotchner had been right - there was nothing untoward. If anything, the yard looked too neat in comparison to the upkeep of the house, but that could mean any number of things. The tall black agent carefully scanned every inch of wall he was staring at, searching for any clue that could assist. The dirty blinds hanging at each window were only opened fractionally, trying to keep the harsh sun and heat out of the property, or preventing curious eyes looking in. He continued his circuit round the property, making no effort to hide his presence, or disguise what he was doing. As he neared the next window, he picked up his cell and hit a speed dial, illogically hoping to hear a telephone ring inside the house. Instead, he connected immediately to Prentiss's answerphone message and he stabbed the disconnect button in frustration.

It was at that moment that he heard a car engine turn over, and he knew that the occupant was on the move. He glanced back to where the other agents were as he jogged round to the entrance of the garage and used his phone again. "Hotch, I think Mrs Parsons is heading out."

"Stop her and search the car," the team leader responded.

"On what grounds? You're the one who said we had no probable cause." Morgan moved to block the driveway even as the garage doors opened.

"Just stall her, we're on our way."

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 12

**Control: Part 12**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to CBS etc and not me. No copyright infringement intended. This is a work of fiction. Any similarities to any character alive or dead is purely coincidental

**Spoilers:** None really - Henry is around so set around season 4 - 5

**Pairing:** JJ / Emily - femslash. If it's not your thing, don't read

**Rating:** This is more T than M

**Archive:** Only with the permission of the author

**Summary:** A small town in Alabama provides the hunting ground for an unsub who abducts and tortures women before disposing of the bodies. Emily and JJ get in trouble when they go to interview a suspect's mother. Will the rest of the team find them in time, and will their situation affect the feelings they have for each other

**Author's note:** Well, that's it - the Olympics and Paralympics are over. I have had the best summer since I left school (and that is a fair few years ago now!) Back to work with a jolt of reality, but also back to writing. Sorry for the delay. Hopefully I can rectify that for you with some more frequent updates! Thanks for your patience :)

* * *

"Can I help you, young man?" the elderly lady in the large sedan asked.

Morgan hesitated for a moment, his knowledge of the situation at odds with the seemingly innocently fragile appearance of the woman. "Are you Mrs Parsons?" he asked, stalling for time.

"I think you know exactly who I am," the grey-haired woman responded tartly. "You may have reason to think my son has done something, but that does not mean you can harass me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mrs Parsons," the dark agent responded politely. "But I do have a job to do." He flipped the cover of his ID back over and returned it to his back pocket. "I need to search this vehicle," he advised her assuredly.

"On what grounds?"

Morgan looked carefully at the woman. She was collected and confident, and obviously knew her rights. "We're investigating a series of missing women and two murders."

"And you think that has something to do with me?" Mrs Parsons probed, a note of incredulity in her voice.

"We've found something that connects your son to one of the murder victims. We have to follow up every link in order to find the person responsible for these crimes. I'm sure you'd support that, Mrs Parsons" The ex-Chicago cop kept his voice reasonable and hopeful in equal measure.

Norma shook her head slightly as she pulled a small moue of disgust. "I wouldn't dream of wanting to obstruct your investigation, officer. You're welcome to look in the car."

Morgan was surprised but kept his face schooled into a neutral position. He also resisted the urge to correct the woman's nomenclature of his title. He stepped back as Mrs Parsons got out.

"You're free to look at anything that is in plain sight. But please don't move anything."

"Mrs Parsons, if you've got nothing to hide, it shouldn't be any trouble for me to conduct a search," Morgan responded, using a tried and tested bait he hadn't realised Hotch had previously attempted. He was disappointed at the response.

"I have absolutely nothing to hide, but I know my rights. If you want to take a closer look at anything, then get a warrant."

Morgan looked carefully at the inside of the car but could see nothing that might provide any clue to the whereabouts of either Harrison Parsons or his missing team. The interior of the car was old and tatty, but relatively clean. The dark agent then stepped back toward the trunk of the car and grabbed the handle to open it. He grimaced as he discovered it was locked. "Mrs Parsons?" he called out.

He waited as the elderly lady opened her door and pulled herself out. She stepped round and used the car key to open the trunk before stepping back to allow Morgan to fully open the compartment. With only the ability to look at what was in plain sight, it was obvious that there was nothing to note in the trunk. It had a box of cleaning materials, what looked to be a toolkit and various grubby cloths. Morgan took the time to examine the material closely, looking for blood or any other suspicious trace. He stood back and waited for Mrs Parsons to shut the trunk. "Where are you headed off to?"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business young man," Mrs Parsons responded tersely.

"Ma'am, like I said, we're conducting an investigation. We need to follow every lead."

"Am I under suspicion for anything?"

"No ma'am, but you are linked by your relationship with your son," Morgan persevered, struggling to maintain his patience.

"I see."

* * *

Inside the hidden compartment of the trunk, Harrison Parsons concentrated on keeping stock-still and tried to ignore the tickling sensation created by rivulets of sweat running across his back. The Alabama heat had already turned his hiding place into an oven, and he would not be able to stay in hiding long, before being adversely affected. He focused on keeping his breathing even and regular, and monitoring his captive's movements. For the moment, the blonde woman was unconscious, but he was taking no chances. One arm was wrapped round her torso as he hugged himself tightly into the cramped space. His other hand had covered her mouth the moment he felt the vehicle come to a halt, and he kept it there in case she tried to call out. The bulky man was aware of the heat and sweat she was generating and once more, he felt himself harden as he relished the feel of her. If it wasn't for the fact that he could hear voices right next to the car, he would have been tempted to use the close confines to his advantage and take her right there, but he knew that wouldn't give him real satisfaction. That would only come when she was screaming his name and fighting him as he dominated her. He gritted his teeth as another line of sweat stimulated his sensations and he wished his mother would hurry up and get moving. When he heard the catch of the trunk open, and the voices suddenly become much clearer, the man tensed, closing his eyes even as he squeezed into his captive, willing her to remain unconscious. He had left previous homes like this on several occasions, but this was the first time the vehicle had been stopped. Despite the oppressive heat, he silently thanked his mother for once again protecting him. He knew he would pay the price at some point however. She always punished him when he got careless and had to move on. He tried not to think how bad it would be now she had to move too. He tried to distract himself from that frightening thought, and the airless confines of his hide-out by thinking of new ways to play with the woman he was holding. He wanted to test his theory that she was stronger than she looked.

* * *

"I'm going into town for my weekly grocery shop," Norma conceded, after deciding that it was prudent to let the agent know what she was up to. "I'm assuming that I'm not breaking the law by doing that?" she continued facetiously.

"No ma'am," Morgan replied dutifully. "But I would ask that you remain in the local vicinity for the time being until we've had an opportunity to contact your son."

"It appears I don't have much choice, do I?" Mrs Parsons rejoined, nodding her head at the large number of law enforcement officers in the area.

"No ma'am." Morgan was at a loss. "How long do you intend staying out?"

"Are you setting up a neighborhood watch scheme?" Norma Parsons couldn't help the sharp rejoinder, and inwardly she berated herself for bristling. She needed to remain calm and placid. She certainly didn't need to draw unnecessary attention to herself. As a long-time resident of Alabama, she was also acutely aware of the impact of the heat. She needed to get moving quickly so that air could circulate round her son and his plaything or she'd have two corpses on her hands.

"Mrs Parsons?" Morgan was struggling to maintain his composure and remain polite. Norma Parsons was behaving abnormally and every alarm bell in his head was ringing, but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly was wrong.

"I'm sorry, officer," the gray-haired lady apologised. "I think I'm more affected by what's going on than I thought. I am returning straight back home. If nothing else, if I stay out too long, my groceries will spoil." She patted Morgan's arm in a motherly way. "If I speak to my son, I'll tell him you're looking for him."

Morgan was not sure he wanted her to tip him off in that way. "Ma'am, if you speak with your son, can you contact me direct? Here's my card." He dug out a small card from a side pocket in his cargo pants. He looked around and thought for a few seconds as he handed the card over. The Chicago agent was at a loss. He had delayed Mrs Parsons for as long as he could but without further direction from Rossi or Hotch he knew he would have to let the woman go. He stepped back as the old lady moved back towards the driver's door and got in.

"Goodbye officer," Mrs Parsons called as she sat down. "And don't take this the wrong way, but I hope we don't meet again." With that, she turned the engine over and pulled away smoothly, indicating as she got to the end of the road, a perfect lesson in driving.

Morgan shook his head, annoyed with himself that he hadn't been able to delay the woman any longer. He turned back toward the Parsons' residence and jogged round to the front entrance. Hotch and Rossi stood by the door. "You going in?"

Rossi shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sure that's gas I can smell. Wouldn't want to lose a property unnecessarily or endanger the lives of neighbors, would we?"

"Aren't you supposed to be detaining Mrs Parsons?" Hotch questioned, his frown deepening across his forehead.

"With what? There's nothing in the car. LEO's are trailing her into town." Morgan's update was halted as Rossi stood back and kicked the front door. "Isn't that my job?"

"We're wasting time," was the terse response as Rossi moved in, gun drawn. His colleagues immediately followed his lead and stepped into the house, searching each corner carefully. With a deliberate cautiousness born from years of practice, the three agents cleared each room, ensuring they were safe to progress further into the property.

Finally, they reached the cellar door. Hotch and Rossi stepped laterally, keeping their glocks trained on the doorway. Morgan slowly moved the door handle and then applied pressure to open it, but realised immediately that the door was locked. Glancing at his partners, the tall agent took a step back and then kicked the door, keeping his gun pointed forward even as the door fractured away from the hinges with a loud crash.

Derek twisted the maglight strapped to the barrel of his gun and moved slowly forward, the torch illuminating motes of dust in a narrow circle. The agents moved on carefully with Morgan leading the way, his weight causing the wooden steps to creak as he descended into the basement.

At the foot of the stairs, he noted the black tarpaulin stretched from floor to ceiling, with crude fastenings on the floor. The dark agent glanced back to confirm that his colleagues were ready and then he stepped through the gap in the barrier.

"Emily," he breathed, dismayed to see his usual partner slumped unconscious on the floor, her head bleeding heavily. With a clear sense of urgency the three men searched each corner of the room before approaching the prone woman.

Hotch knelt down and placed two fingers at her carotid. "She's got a pulse." He grabbed his phone and began dialing, even as he nodded toward the final door. "I need an ambulance at Norma Parsons' residence now, officer down."

Rossi and Morgan looked at each other and again approached the door cautiously. This time, Rossi tried the door and it opened immediately. It obviously led to the garage and echoed hollowly. It took just seconds to confirm the room was empty. "Where the hell is JJ?" Morgan asked as he turned back to return to where Emily lay.

"In the car," Rossi supplied grimly, holstering his gun and grabbing his phone. "Sheriff, you have to stop Mrs Parsons' car. We believe she may be hiding one of our agents in it." There was a pause. "How can they have lost her? She was going into town five minutes ago." Rossi raised his voice uncharacteristically as Morgan stared at him wide-eyed. After another short pause the Italian spoke again. "Start searching the area now, and get staff on all routes out of town. We are not losing our agent."

Rossi stabbed at his phone and jammed it into his pocket. "Get out there Morgan, find Reid, and motivate the cops into finding JJ." He stopped as he saw the black agent look to where Emily lay. "We'll look after her till the paramedics arrive. As soon as she's on her way to the hospital I'll come and help."

Morgan hesitated for a fraction and Rossi tried again. "Emily is safe. JJ isn't. She's the one who needs you right now."

The veteran profiler's words galvanized Morgan into action and he nodded grimly. He headed straight for the garage exit and hefted it open. "Get Garcia on a trace of Parsons' phone. We may be able to track her down that way." With that, he sprinted from the house towards Reid.

Rossi hurried over to where Hotch was sitting with Prentiss. "How is she doing?"

Hotchner grimaced slightly. "Still out of it. Looks like she struggled for some time." He gestured to her damaged wrists. Rossi allowed himself to examine the room for the first time. There was a wealth of information contained within it, as long as he could unlock the clues. The work bench had obviously been used extensively, and most of the tools were stored neatly, but Rossi noted a number of items on the floor near Prentiss. He also spotted a large knife that had been left on the table almost casually. There were blood stains and splatters everywhere, in various colors depicting a wide time scale and Rossi knew that this was undoubtedly where Parsons' victims had fought for their lives.

The senior agent slowly walked to the pillar that took centre stage, noting various marks on it and stains on the floor around it. There were iron hoops embedded into the pillar that apparently acted as an anchor for rope or whatever bindings the unsub chose to use to restrain his victims. Rossi closed his eyes for a second as the thought washed over him that he was now counting JJ as one of those victims.

Exhaling to ensure his composure, Rossi used his phone again. "Garcia, I have news."

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds belongs to CBS etc. No copyright infringement intended

**Pairing:** JJ / Emily

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers:** None really

**Archive:** Only with permission of author

* * *

**Control** part 13

Norma Parsons turned onto a single track road suddenly, knowing that the bend in the main road would obscure her for just long enough from the police vehicle tailing her. With iron discipline, she willed herself not to speed, it would kick up dust and give her away.

When she began collecting girlfriends for her son, Norma knew that one day she might have to leave her home town. The elderly lady was surprised she had remained in Pleasant Grove for so long, given her son's proclivities but she had never taken her security for granted and had planned an exit strategy early on. Over the years, she had made adaptations and adjustments to the plan as the town had grown and roads changed. Two years ago, she had stored a van in a garage halfway down the road she was currently travelling. Knowing that if they did have to leave in a hurry, chances were that at best, the police would be on the lookout for the vehicle registered to her, and at worst they'd be following her. Today was worst case scenario, compounded by the additional element that her latest offerings to her son had been FBI agents.

Despite the additional complexity, Norma was confident that she had thought through all the permutations. They would make their escape successfully just as she had assisted Harrison in disappearing from all his previous abodes. The bushes that lined each side of the road were high enough to obscure vehicles moving along it, so unless she was really unlucky and didn't make the natural bend in the road before the patrol car pulled level with the junction, her detour from the main route would be undetected. Norma also figured that once the the deputies cleared the bend, their instinct would be to speed up, with the assumption that she had tried to lose them down the highway.

Parsons continued her journey for a few more moments before allowing the car to coast to crawling speed as she approached a large dilapidated barn. Finally, she applied the brakes and put the car in park as soon as it came to a halt, leaving the engine running as she opened the door. After locating the appropriate key from her purse, the woman unlocked the padlock that secured the doors and then pushed them open, feeling them judder in protest against the rust that had settled on the hinges. The barn housed a grubby white van. Norma turned the ignition over and after a small protest, the engine kicked in noisily and she left it running as she checked the lights on the vehicle. It was old, and the last thing she wanted was an unwelcome stop for a minor traffic offense.

Satisfied that the vehicle would not attract unnecessary attention, Parsons hauled herself into the driver's seat and drove the vehicle outside, replacing it with her sedan. She opened the back doors to the van before returning to sedan and opening the trunk.

Quickly she removed the few items stored there before lifting out the false panel. She nodded reassuringly at her son as he turned and squinted at her. "Hurry up and get out Harrison. Get her in the van and make sure she's secure."

The hulking man awkwardly shuffled back, dragging JJ with him as he extricated himself from the small hiding place. He stopped briefly as he heard the blonde woman groan but she didn't appear to regain consciousness so he hooked his leg out of the trunk and hauled himself out, wincing as his cramped muscles protested. he turned back and looped his arm around the media liaison's waist, roughly pulling her out so he could transfer her to the other vehicle.

It was as he swung round toward the van that he suddenly felt the woman shift in his arms, throwing him off balance as she threw herself upright and crashed the back of her head into his face.

JJ managed to stay on her feet as her captor instinctively dropped her. Working on pure adrenaline and a feral will to survive, the agent stamped her heel onto the man's foot and shoved him at the same time, propelling him backwards towards his mother who had yet to react to the latest situation. Even as he stumbled away from her, JJ spun round and ran round to the side of the van. She had heard the engine running and knew it was her best chance to escape. Jareau yanked the door opened and grabbed the steering wheel as she prepared to leap into the vehicle but she felt herself pulled back viciously as she took a step. "No!" She exclaimed in frustration, even as she missed her footing and barked her shin against the step. The blonde barely had time to register that new pain when she felt herself being thrown backwards onto the ground. She looked into the furious eyes of Harrison Parsons as he bore down on her and tried to scramble back out of his reach.

"Not now, Harrison," Norma chided firmly. "We need to get to safety first."

For a moment, JJ actually felt gratitude for the woman who had kidnapped her as a plaything for her son. Her blood chilled when she heard Parsons' response. "Yes now, mother. She needs training right now."

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Morgan berated himself as he banged the steering wheel in frustration with his right fist. His left hand gripped the wheel tightly, as he kept a tight control on the SUV he was flooring down the road that led into town.

Reid looked up from the map he had been studying. "Morgan, you can't blame yourself for this. You did as much as you could."

"If I'd done everything I could, I would have searched the vehicle properly and found JJ," Morgan objected immediately.

"You had no warrant or probable cause at the time," the young doctor pointed out reasonably.

"Probable cause my ass. If I'd been able to delay her a few minutes more, Rossi and Hotch would have found Emily and I would have got JJ back." Morgan was in full on self-loathing mode. He hated anyone in the team getting hurt or put in danger. It was one of the reasons he threw himself into the mix so readily. He would happily take a fall for any of them, every time.

Reid shook his head slightly, knowing that he couldn't placate the older agent. He looked back down at the map, running his fingers over the contours of the roads it displayed as mentally reviewed all the data he was aware of.

Morgan glanced at him again. "Please tell me you know where they're headed," he pleaded, knowing he was going to get a negative response.

Spencer didn't respond for a moment, his lips moving slightly as his finger traced their route. Suddenly he looked up, taking in his surroundings for the first time. "Have we passed any junctions yet?" he asked earnestly.

"What?"

"Have we passed any junctions or side roads yet?" The young doctor's voice became urgent.

Morgan thought for a beat. "No, not yet. But we haven't even caught up with the police yet."

"We don't need to. They're already off this road." Reid flicked the map with certainty. "The only way they could have lost their tail is if they got off this road." He looked up again and looked at the topography of the road in front of him. "There should be a junction up round this bend. Take it."

"Are you sure?" Morgan began to question but stopped himself. "Of course you're sure. Okay, call it in." Morgan felt a thrill of anxiety course through him as he crested the hill and saw no junction, but as they continued down the hill and round the bend, it became clear that there was a concealed road leading off the main highway. Morgan barely slowed down as he angrily forced the car into a turn, the wheels protesting as they skidded onto the new trajectory and he put his foot down again as soon as he could feel the tires gripping the road surface once more.

Reid stared straight ahead and mentally rechecked every calculation that had led to his conclusion. He knew that there were always unknown variables that could throw anyone off track, but he knew that JJ was somewhere down this road. He hated the tiny pinprick of doubt in the back of his mind and tamped it down. If, no when they found JJ, Parsons would need to be stopped, and the other mental calculation he had made forecast that the local police would be at least 10 minutes behind them. Morgan would need his back up, particularly if he went in all gung-ho as he was often prone to do when he was up against it. More importantly, JJ would need him. Reid hadn't seen Emily, and Morgan had only indicated that she was alive but hurt. The young genius stopped his mind speculating on JJ's physical and emotional state, concentrating on the obvious fact that she must still have been alive when they left, or why bother moving a body.

All thoughts came to a screeching halt as a dilapidated barn came into view. The doors to the barn were wide open and a white van was parked outside with the driver's side door open. All that was observed almost as an afterthought because for both agents, the primary focus was on the two people struggling on the ground near the van. In a sickeningly unfair fight, Morgan and Reid saw the man, who was massive in comparison to his adversary, swing back and punch her in the jaw, stilling her struggles.

"Son of a bitch," Morgan whispered, instinctively speeding the vehicle up to close the distance as quickly as possible.

The tall, dark agent was out of the car before it had come to a halt, building speed up quickly before launching himself at his target. His momentum threw the big man off the motionless young woman and Morgan rolled with him before trying to disentangle himself. Getting to his feet, he swung a punch swiftly and followed it with a kick to the man's abdomen.

Parsons grunted, not used to dealing with a much stronger opponent, but he was still burning with anger, and totally irrational. He simply switched his focus from JJ to the FBI agent, rolling onto his feet and swinging out to attack the man who dared to interfere.

Reid was a few seconds behind, pulling the small 9mm from its holster on his waist. Unfortunately, Morgan and Parsons were engaged in a full on battle, and Reid that he was no way near a good enough shot to intervene. Of greater concern was the absence of Norma Parsons. Reid knew that she had a heavy involvement in this, and until he located her, the scene wasn't even close to safe. Keeping the two fighters within his peripheral vision, he scanned the surrounding area looking for any sign of the woman as he edged his way to the blonde woman laying nearby on the ground.

Spencer felt himself breathe a sigh of relief as he saw her moving slowly and gingerly. He refused to register the wounds and blood that covered her body. That would mean having to deal with what Parsons had done to her, and until he and Mrs Parsons were secure, Reid couldn't afford the distraction.

He knelt down by JJ, even as he continued to train his gun on the two men grappling in front of him and was startled when he heard her speak, her voice cracked, quiet but laced with steel.

"Give me your gun."

"JJ, stay still. Do you know where Mrs Parsons is?"

The blonde agent shook her head slightly, wincing with the movement. "I haven't really been in a position to look out for her," she responded ruefully.

"Don't worry, help is on the way, but I need to leave you just for a minute," Reid tried to reassure her.

JJ swallowed down her fear, knowing that Spencer was doing the right thing. It was incredibly difficult to manage her emotions after her ordeal. She had thought she was now safe, and couldn't control her reaction to her rescuers leaving her side, certainly while Parsons hadn't been stopped. She nodded again before letting out a short, bitter laugh. "You need to check out the barn."

Reid swallowed nervously. The events at the Hankel farm had occurred over two years ago, but the memories for both agents had not faded. The young man looked over toward the building, scanned his route carefully and looked back to where Morgan and Parsons were still fighting. It was clear that the dark agent had the upper hand and their primary suspect would be subdued, so Reid hurried over to the barn to track down the other one.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 14

**Control Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

**Pairing: **JJ / Emily

**Rating: **T for this part (M overall)

**Spoilers: **None

**Archive:** Only with permission of author

* * *

Reid blinked the dust from his eyes as he entered the barn, squinting slightly as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the gloom. He waited, listening for any clue as to where Mrs Parsons might be and kept his gun trained in the direction of his vision as he peered into the areas that he could see.

The sounds of the fight continued outside, making it difficult to differentiate any other noises, so the doctor stepped carefully forward, rolling his feet so as not to create too much noise of his own. He wondered briefly at JJ's bravery for entering a barn in the pitch black, after a terrifying unsub. His own heart rate had accelerated while he checked out a barn that was mottled with light.

Reid moved steadily round the car that sat in the centre of the building. From what he could tell, it was the only place Mrs Parsons could be hiding. He just needed to get sight on her and make her safe so that they could get away from here and get JJ to the hospital. He stepped boldly round the front of the car and then moved away from it as he continued round, so that he could maximize the angle of vision.

He spotted her at exactly the same time she saw him. "FBI, put your hands in air."

Norma Parsons rose from the crouch she had been in and moved her left hand up slowly as she straightened her body. Suddenly she flicked her right hand up, revealing that she was holding a tazer.

* * *

Both Morgan and Parsons looked to the barn as they heard a shot echo from it. Parsons could see that Jareau was still on the ground near the van but could not see his mother anywhere. He turned back to Morgan, his rage even more out of control than before, and charged at the black agent.

Derek refused to think of the possible permutations for the outcome of that shot. He had his own battle on his hands and he needed to stop this guy. With a trained calm he allowed the man to run at him, and then stepped slightly to one side as he closed, using the momentum to carry them both to the floor. With a practiced twist, he landed on top of the man, following the jar of landing with a sharp jab to the man's ribs and then his jaw. He rolled quickly and, using the full swing of his broad shoulders, punched his opponent right in the jaw. Parsons collapsed unconscious onto the ground.

Morgan finally unholstered his gun and kept it trained on him one-handed as he struggled to release his cuffs from their holder. "Just stay down, man. It's over." he gasped, his heavy breathing telegraphing the amount of energy he had expended on the fight.

"Oh it _is_ over, Agent Morgan," a voice came from behind him. "But for you." Morgan turned his head slowly, his gun remaining trained on the big man. He bit back an epithet as he saw Norma Parsons with what looked like Reid's gun pressed into the back of JJ's head. JJ sat awkwardly, one arm braced in an effort to keep herself upright, her face ashen with the effort.

"The cops are on their way," Morgan reminded Mrs Parsons. "You aren't getting out of here."

Norma smiled icily. "You really think I haven't planned ahead? Now unload your gun."

Morgan hesitated a fraction but complied as Norma viciously pushed the muzzle of her 9mm into the back of JJ's head.

"Empty the chamber and throw the gun down."

Morgan bit back a sound of frustration. He had hoped she might forget about the single bullet left in the gun, but that was not to be. He yanked back the chamber and watched the bullet tumble out before tossing the now empty weapon onto the ground.

"Do you think the locals are going to stop an FBI agent driving out of here at speed?" Norma asked conversationally.

"I'm doing nothing for you," Morgan demurred.

"Oh I don't really think you have a choice, do you?" To emphasize her rhetorical question, Norma grabbed JJ's shoulder and shook the woman slightly. "After all, you've come so close to saving her. You're not going to risk that now are you?"

"Don't do it," JJ ground out quietly, looking at her colleague imploringly.

Morgan glanced back to the man that had brutally beaten his colleague who was still laying prone and then returned his gaze toward the man's mother. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, his voice heavy with defeat.

"First you need to put Harrison in the trunk of your car. When you're done with that, get into the driving seat and handcuff your left hand to the steering wheel." Norma was very precise with her instructions and waited for Morgan to react. When she saw that he wasn't moving, she used the heel of the gun and rapped a sharp jab into JJ's temple, eliciting a grunt of pain from the blonde. "Don't second guess me or even think about doing anything stupid," she warned menacingly.

Morgan nodded slowly but still didn't move toward Parsons. "Someone needs to open the trunk," he pointed out reasonably.

Norma squinted her eyes at the man, weighing up his words as she tried to determine if there was any trickery or deceit in them. "I'll get to that, once you have my son in your arms. It'll make you easier to manage," she provided as an unnecessary addendum.

Derek nodded again and looked squarely at JJ. "Hold on JJ," he told her. "Help's coming."

"Don't build her hopes up, Agent Morgan," Mrs Parsons chided mockingly. "You're in no position to assist her, and once we disappear it will take too long to track her down." She smiled cruelly. "My son will have finished with her by then and she'll be disposed of like all the others." It was almost a release to talk about her grisly history, and Norma found she was enjoying it, particularly taunting the muscular black agent who had hurt her son. She gestured toward the car impatiently. "Now hurry up," she commanded.

It was the mistake Reid had been waiting for. He had been floored by Norma's tazer in the barn, his gun going off as him arm spasmed, and had watched helplessly from the ground as she discarded her weapon and collected his. He had crept his way out of the barn as soon as his muscles allowed him to get up. He was still weak, but he concentrated on keeping his movements quiet and steady in order not to draw any attention to himself. He noticed that Morgan had spotted him and was trying anything to keep the woman's focus on him. Stealthily, he moved behind the woman preparing to take any opportunity. He knew he couldn't risk tacking her while she held his gun to JJ's head.

As soon as the older woman gestured with her gun, Reid stepped forward and swung the lump of wood he had found in the barn and connected heavily with her head. As the woman slumped forward, the gun falling from her hands, Reid realized that he hadn't even hesitated to neutralize her, giving no thought or consideration to her outward appearance and age. She had enabled her son to do heinous things to innocent women and disposed of the bodies afterward and she had captured Emily and JJ and not shown any mercy on them. Reid was convinced that she held no remorse and had the same pathological disregard of humanity as her son did.

Morgan reacted the second Norma Parsons crumpled. He spun round and grabbed his handcuffs, quickly moving to secure Harrison's hands behind his back and minimize the danger from him. The man grunted, indicating that he was regaining consciousness, but Morgan was confident that the restraints would keep him secure. He then pivoted and scooted over to where Reid was securing the older woman with plasticuffs, allowing himself a cursory inspection to be satisfied that Reid was dealing with her appropriately. Acknowledging the younger agent's competence with a curt nod, he turned his attention to his other colleague.

JJ had slumped over as Norma collapsed unconscious, and she struggled to get herself upright.

Morgan stopped his approach and tried to catch her glance. He could see the visible evidence of Parsons' attacks on her, but he didn't know how far he'd gone. The last thing he wanted to do was rush up on her and scare her again.

JJ looked up at Morgan, her eyes surprisingly clear. "Emily?" she asked urgently.

Morgan nodded as he answered. "She's safe. Hotch and Rossi are with her. They were arranging an ambulance for her as we left."

"Thank god," sighed the media liaison in relief. "I don't know what I'd do if..." she trailed off as her mind took her back to the cellar and the horrific events she had been through.

"You're safe now JJ," Derek told her again and this time moved forward slowly, wanting to take her in his arms and provide comfort, but unsure where he could hold her without hurting her again.

The blonde saw his hesitation and wondered just how bad she looked. "Derek, I won't break. I know this is down to him," she gestured to the prone man lying a short distance away. "Just hug me and tell me it's all over."

Morgan needed no further encouragement, smiling sadly at the wounded agent as he leant forward to do just that. The second his hands touched JJ's back he heard her inhale in pain and felt her flinch away. "God, JJ. How do I hold you without hurting you?"

JJ blew a breath out of her mouth as she tried to ignore the burning pain in her back. It had been a visceral reminder of the beating she had suffered at the hands of her captor. She glanced up as she caught the wail of sirens in the distance and then looked down at her appearance; blood-stained blouse ripped and gaping open, the buttons of her pants undone with more stains on them. "Morgan, I don't want to be seen like this, can you take me to the hospital?"

Morgan looked at the young woman incredulously. "Jayje, you need medical assistance. I've gotta get you an ambulance."

JJ shook her head vehemently. "Please," she begged. "I'll hold on to you if you pick me up. We can go in the SUV. I'm not refusing treatment, I just don't want to deal with anyone else."

Morgan looked at Reid questioningly. The young doctor nodded silent assent. He was as horrified as Morgan by JJ's injuries and he knew that even if she wasn't jumpy now, things could change quickly and negatively for her.

"Okay, JJ," Morgan acquiesced. "Let me get you into the car, and we'll leave as soon as the LEO's get here and take these two in."

JJ nodded and looped her arms round Morgan's neck. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself. "Okay, I'm ready," she signaled.

As gently as he could, the dark agent put his arm under her thighs, and then stood slowly, lifting the petite woman as he rose. He waited for her to settle as he balanced her on one arm, anxious not to touch her back again, knowing the pain she would endure. As soon as she nodded that she was ready, he moved toward the car, only to stop as he heard a gruff, deep voice call out.

"This ain't finished, darlin'. I'll find you to finish off our business," Harrison Parsons vowed.

Morgan felt JJ immediately tense up and was surprised when she turned to face her tormentor; he was certain she would want to ignore him.

"They have the death penalty here, Parsons," she reminded him coldly. "And even if you manage to elude that, you'll be rotting inside a sweaty prison for the rest of your life. And I don't plan on losing a moment's sleep over that, you sick loser." She turned back and rested her face into the crook of Morgan's shoulder. "Get me out of here," she whispered desperately.

**TBC**

**Author's note: I'm off on hols now as a break after the Olympics. There is still plenty left in this story but again, you may have to wait a bit longer than usual. Hope you're still enjoying it, and thank you to everyone who has fed back - I really appreciate them. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Control**: Chapter 15

**Rating**: No more nastiness - this is all T at most from now on

**Pairing**: JJ/Emily - femslash. Don't like, don't read

**Spoilers: **None really - set between season 5 and 6

**Disclaimer**: As always, these characters and Criminal Minds do not belong to me - thank CBS! I am simply borrowing for the sake of story telling!

**Archive**: Only on request please

**Summary**: While investigating a series of missing women in Alabama, JJ and Emily find themselves at the mercy of the unsub (a standard storyline I know, but I hope you're enjoying the read)

**Author's** **note**: I am so sorry for not updating this story. For some reason I got a major block about continuing this. However you will be pleased to know that I have actually finished this now, but I will spread the posts over the next couple of days. I also have two new ideas for stories so keep your eyes peeled!

* * *

**Chapter** **15**

Emily was aware of her surroundings before she could open her eyes. In fact, she was having to fight very hard to open her eyes as they remained resolutely shut, despite her best efforts.

Her other senses told her instantly that she was no longer in the basement of Norma Parsons' home. The air was clean and dry, and cooled. She was in an air-conditioned room, and from the soft feel of the surface beneath her and the smooth covers over her, she surmised that she was in a bed. The rhythmic pinging at various tones and volumes provided the additional information that made her believe she was in a hospital bed. That could only mean that she had been rescued.

A sense of sheer relief washed through the brunette agent, even as she began to catalogue the various pains and aches she was feeling throughout her body. Her head was pounding, and felt swollen. Her body felt weak and exhausted and her hands and wrists were very sore.

Even as she acknowledged her injuries, Emily realised that she did not know what had happened to JJ, or even if she had been found. It was this spur for additional information that finally made her prise her eyes open.

Her headache was exacerbated by the bright lights of the hospital room she did indeed find herself in and Emily squinted, trying to limit the light into her eyes.

As she looked round, the brunette agent could make out a shadowy shape to one side of the room. Blinking in an effort to focus her vision, Emily realised that it was her unit chief keeping her company. She opened her mouth to speak but her throat was parched and she could only manage a weak rasp.

Hotchner snapped his head up as soon as he heard the sound emanating from the hospital bed he was holding watch over. The raven-haired man stood and stepped closer to the injured agent, a tiny smile of relief ghosting his features as he looked at his subordinate. "Nice to have you back in the land of the living," he commented drily.

Emily coughed slightly. "Water?" she asked, hopefully.

Hotch glanced toward the door. "I ought to check with the doctor first," he demurred.

"Please, Hotch. Just a sip," the woman begged plaintively.

The saturnine agent paused a second more before reaching for the jug at the side of Emily's bed and pouring out about a small amount of water. "Don't rush it," he warned, knowing through unfortunate experience that headaches and concussion were frequently accompanied by nausea.

Prentiss was only too familiar with getting injured but appreciated the reminder nevertheless. She wiggled up the bed slightly and took just enough water to moisten the insides of her mouth, relishing the chilled liquid as she swallowed. She looked up at Hotch and pinned him with a look. "JJ?" she enquired directly, surprised that her voice betrayed none of the sheer dread she felt.

Aaron had been with the BAU for far too long not to notice the tension in Emily as she asked her question and was quick to reassure her. "She's safe. Morgan and Reid brought her in a little while ago."

"How badly hurt is she?"

"They've taken her to surgery," Hotch advised. "Punctured lung,couple of rib fractures and numerous other soft tissue injuries," he continued. "She's also on the query list for a concussion." He stopped as he saw the pained etched on Prentiss's face. "Emily, do not hold yourself responsible for JJ getting hurt. This is all on Parsons."

"I'm a trained field agent, Hotch. I'm used to dealing with this. I've prepared for it. It should have been me..."

"Emily, I can't take away the guilt you're feeling about this. It's human nature to feel that way when we can't protect others."

Emily shook her head slightly, realising as she did that the motion was not helping her headache. "It didn't matter what I did, he wasn't interested in me. He just wanted to hurt her and I couldn't do anything to distract him."

"Then you already know that you did all you could. JJ's a trained FBI agent too."

"That's not the point," Emily snapped irritably.

"Then what is the point?" the unit chief probed softly.

Emily opened her mouth to speak again but stopped herself. "It doesn't matter," she brushed away the probe, looking away from Aaron as she spoke.

Hotch knew his agent well enough to know when she was compartmentalising. "I'm going to fetch the doctor to check you out," he stated, guiltily realising that he should have done that before anything else. "If he gives me the go ahead, are you willing to do a debrief now?"

Emily nodded acquiescence and the tall man strode swiftly from the room.

* * *

JJ decided that she had never felt so comfortable in her entire life. The bed was soft and clean, nothing hurt and she knew without looking that there were staff around to protect her should she be put in danger. She also knew that her being pain-free was entirely due to the large drug cocktail that the doctors had prescribed and that the second she actually tried to move, she was likely to find out that they were not perfect and that something would hurt, probably quite a lot. Despite knowing this however, JJ still forced her eyes open and tried to sit up, wincing and grunting as her body confirmed her suspicions.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" a deep voice asked as she felt a hand still her movement.

JJ looked up and saw Morgan looking down at her, concern etched on his face.

"I want to see Emily," she explained. Or at least, attempted to explain. Her voice was raspy and weak, betraying the agent's physical shape.

"Emily is doing fine. And she won't be happy with you if she finds you dragging yourself out of bed, and possibly hurting yourself trying to see her."

"Well then get me a chair and take me to her," JJ countered, her voice no stronger.

"JJ, you've just undergone major surgery, and you've been out of it for hours. You really need to rest," Morgan tried again.

JJ was having none of it. "Derek, what I really need," she interrupted, "is to see with my own eyes that Emily is okay. The last time I saw her..." her voice faltered as she closed her eyes, recalling the brunette lying slumped on the ground.

"Hey," Morgan's call brought her back to the present. "I understand," he continued gently. "But she will kick my ass if I let you hurt yourself in a stubborn attempt to see her. Please take it easy." Morgan held out a cup of water with a straw dipped in it and waited for Jennifer to take a grateful sip. He pulled it from her reach after a short time. "Don't overdo it, you'll end up barfing everywhere," he explained at her confused expression. "JJ, be patient and let me check with the doctors to see if I can move you, and if they say it's okay, I promise I'll take you to see Emily."

Morgan waited for JJ to acquiesce before leaving the hospital room. He strode purposefully to the central desk and caught the eye of one of the nurses there. "Is it okay for me to take JJ to see her colleague?" He gestured JJ's room with a flick of his hand, to give the nurse a clue as to who he was talking about.

The petite nurse looked at the agent with a confused look. "Sorry agent, Ms Prentiss discharged herself about an hour ago."

"What? She can't be well enough to leave hospital yet." Morgan argued.

"Her supervisor was with her and assured us that he would keep an eye on her back at the hotel. I believe he was making arrangements to get her home tomorrow morning."

Morgan was astonished. He would have laid money on Prentiss barging down JJ's door in an effort to see her, but instead she had left the hospital. He looked back to where the blonde agent lay resting after her surgery. What was he going to tell her that would either not break her heart, or provoke her into self-discharging and possibly hurting herself?

Stumped, the muscular agent retrieved his cell from the holster on his belt. "Hotch, what the hell is Emily up to?" he asked without preamble.

Aaron's slightly modulated voice responded quickly. "She insisted on leaving. I think it would have done more harm than good making her stay."

"Why didn't she come and see JJ?"

"Told me that as long as she knew JJ was safe, there was no reason to disturb her."

Morgan shook his head, knowing that his supervisor couldn't see him. "What? That doesn't make any sense," he protested.

"Hang on a minute." There was a pause and Morgan could hear soft shuffling over the phone line and then a muted clunk of a door shutting. After a few more seconds Hotchner spoke again. "Sorry Morgan, I was in the room with Emily. And she knows I'm going to raise concerns with you, she's not stupid, but you're right. It doesn't make sense and I spent some time arguing that with her before we left." The unit chief sighed as he composed his thoughts. "I don't know what else has gone on here, but Emily is blaming herself completely for JJ getting hurt. It doesn't matter what I say to her."

Morgan was stumped. He glanced over to the room where JJ was lying. "What do you want me to tell her, Hotch?"

There was a long pause at the other end that Morgan interpreted as Hotchner being equally perplexed. "You'll have to tell her the truth, Morgan. JJ would see through anything else in an instant. Is there any word on how long she needs to stay in?"

"I haven't asked yet to be honest. I didn't think there would be any rush."

"Emily is insisting she goes back to D.C. tomorrow. Rossi and I need to finish up the interviews and paperwork. Can you go back with Emily or would you prefer Reid go back?"

Morgan thought for a few moments, as he weighed up the pros and cons of a very unsatisfactory situation. "Hotch, I know she's my partner, but I actually think Reid might be better support for her. If she's locked into some bizarre logic world of her own, he'll have the best chance of breaking in and helping her out." He stopped himself from saying that he was angry with the brunette for her apparent selfishness, knowing that it was evident in his voice, and that it simply would not help matters.

Hotch's dismembered voice broke through his thoughts. "Agreed. Do your best to keep JJ in hospital until the doctors clear her. We don't need two agents out on extended sick leave through sheer pig-headedness."

Morgan hung up without saying goodbye, knowing that his work was cut out for him. He started back towards JJ's room before changing his mind and heading back to the nursing station. "Sorry to bother you again but when will the doctor see JJ?"

The nurse smiled sympathetically, picking up on Morgan's mood without knowing the reason behind it. "I've paged him and he's on his way."

Morgan nodded. "I know you probably can't say but how long is JJ likely to stay in?"

The nurse barked a short laugh. "That really is for the doctor." She paused a beat before continuing. "But in my experience, you're looking at two or three days minimum. She needs the GA to get right out of her system before they even think about releasing her."

"GA?"

"General anaesthetic, and the heavier pain killers. Believe me, she probably thinks she can cope right now, but give it a couple of hours and she will really begin to feel it."

Morgan thanked the nurse and headed back to the recuperating agent. "Hey Jayje," he greeted softly as he stepped through the door.

JJ opened her eyes drowsily, surprised that she had dropped off again so soon. "Hey Derek. What's the verdict?"

Morgan returned to the chair by her bed and sat down. "I'm sorry JJ, but Emily left the hospital earlier. She's flying back to Washington tomorrow."

JJ stared at her co-worker as the words sank in. Morgan could see confusion in her eyes as she processed the information. She swallowed, wincing at the pain in her throat as she tried to keep her voice level and composed. "Did she at least come and see me while I was out?"

Morgan's hesitation to answer was enough and JJ closed her eyes, trying to hide the pain she knew was reflected in them. "Thanks, Derek. If it's okay with you, I think I need to rest."

Her reaction stumped him; he had fully expected her to insist on following Emily back to the hotel. Morgan felt helpless, but stamped on his anger with Emily; there had to be a good reason for what she was doing. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked courteously, knowing that JJ would want some privacy.

"No," she croaked, raw emotion colouring the tone. The answer surprised him, but he nodded silently, and sat back, determined to be there for her when she needed him.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 16

**Control** : Part 16

**Disclaimer**: Criminal Minds and its characters belong to CBS - no copyright infringement intended. This is a work of fiction.

**Pairing**: JJ / Emily (femslash)

**Rating**: T from now on

**Spoilers**: None really - set around Season 5

**Summary**: A case in Alabama goes badly wrong but also draws feelings to the fore for two of the agents

* * *

Emily swilled her wine glass slowly, studying the eddy of ruby liquid slow down gradually as she sat back on the couch. It had been three days since she had left Alabama, flying back on the jet with Reid. Mercifully, the young doctor had made no attempt to engage her in banal conversation, simply indicating that he was there if she needed to talk before sitting in the seat across the aisle; staying near by, but not cloyingly so.

Emily hadn't taken Reid up on the offer. She didn't know where to start. Something about the whole situation had paralyzed her mind and she had no idea how to move on. It was impossible to shut away the images of an injured JJ that seemed to have been burnt onto her retinas. All her established methods of compartmentalizing had deserted her. She regretted even using the term to describe how she dealt with things, because right now, it couldn't be further from reality. It didn't matter how many boxes or walls she tried to erect around her feelings, all she could focus on was the fact that she had been unable to protect the woman she loved.

Emily slumped further back into the sofa. At least she had finally admitted her feelings to herself, even if they did no good. She had flirted with the blonde ever since she had laid eyes on her, but until this case had stubbornly told herself that they were simply platonic actions with a close friend. There was a real irony to the situation as Emily openly admitted she was guarded with her own feelings. It was typical that when at last she acknowledged what they truly were, she just could not act on them. How could she? How would JJ even consider a relationship with a woman who failed to protect her? How could JJ even look her in the eye, or bear to be in the same room as her? Emily could barely tolerate being in her own skin. The situation was a complete SNAFU and she was responsible.

To top it all, Hotch had sent a text a short while ago saying that they were finally returning. This would mean that at some point, JJ would be back at the BAU office. Emily had demanded continual updates on the Media Liaison's condition from Morgan and he had willingly supplied the information, though always with the suggestion that she could speak to JJ herself. Emily had deflected every time, not remotely ready to speak to the other woman yet. Morgan had coaxed, cajoled and downright dared to get Emily to speak to the other woman, but Emily remained obstinately observing from a distance.

She had gone into the BAU since her return and worked, going through the stack of consults that often got pushed to one side in the event of a live ongoing case. It had been easy going in when it was only Reid and Garcia to keep her company. The technical analyst had remained suspiciously reticent about Emily's behavior, and instead told her that her office door would always be open for her, as long as she knocked first. Emily had nodded in appreciation, and then ensured that she remained busy, ignoring Garcia's offer by distracting herself with work during office hours, and then leaving for her apartment late into the evening.

It was not compartmentalizing, Emily concluded with another wave of self-loathing honesty, it was simple avoidance. She did not know how to deal with her own feelings of inadequacy with the Parsons' case. She did not know how to deal with her feelings of love for JJ, and she certainly did not want to hear how JJ's feelings had changed toward her during their capture and torture.

Emily frowned as she studied her now empty glass. When had she finished it? Shaking her head slightly at her lack of focus, she stood up to get a refill. The one thing she had managed to do successfully since her return was get a good buzz on every night. It was almost a shame to waste good wine just to take the edge off, but Emily knew that if she drank the cheap stuff, it would hit her like a freight train in the morning.

As she poured out another good size measure, she heard a knock at the door. The profiler rolled her eyes; she might have guessed that Hotch would come round straight away to see how she was. He was never one to leave things alone. In fairness, she grudgingly admitted, he was also their team leader and therefore needed to ensure that he had a functioning unit. Emily wasn't sure she could give him that assurance once JJ returned to duty.

Sighing and leaving the glass in the kitchen, Emily went to the front door, pausing only to do a perfunctory check at the spy-hole and then froze halfway to taking the chain off the door. It was JJ waiting outside.

Knowing that the blonde media liaison would have heard the jangling of the chain, Emily had no choice but to continue opening the door. She gripped the edge tightly, partly to keep herself from overtly shaking, and partly to steel herself for the inevitable onslaught. JJ's face showed livid marks from their capture; reds and angry purple hues decorating a swollen cheek and eyes. The bruises continued down her neck, and Prentiss knew that the smaller woman's body would also be covered with wounds that had no right to be there. "JJ," she greeted, mentally cursing her voice for cracking as she spoke.

JJ looked at the older woman for a moment, still uncertain whether to be mad at her for not keeping in touch, or to run away from their contact. She wanted so desperately to know why Emily had isolated herself but simultaneously knew that she was not prepared to hear that the brunette had decided that perhaps there was nothing more between them than a work-based friendship that had been torn asunder by a depraved sadist and his equally psychotic mother. Emily's face was healing, but there was an ugly discoloured swelling on her left temple, and JJ knew that she had injuries over her body, just as she did.

In the moment she heard her name spoken, JJ realised that Emily was hurting as deeply as she was, and the only way they were going to heal was to talk it out, no matter how painful that might be. "Emily, can I come in?" she asked gently.

Emily frowned briefly in confusion. She had expected an immediate confrontation, but JJ had surprised her with the soft request, and the ambassador's daughter stood to one side, silently giving permission for her colleague to enter.

Once JJ had stepped over the threshold, Emily closed the door and threw the deadbolt, before fixing the chain across the door. It was a ritual she had begun years ago, but the noises made as the door was secured seemed loud and jarring to her ears now.

Emily turned round to see JJ seemingly stranded in the centre of the room. "Take a seat, Jayje," Emily invited. "Do you want something to drink?"

JJ perched herself on the edge of a sofa, not feeling entirely comfortable. "Just some water, thanks."

Emily obliged and returned to the living area with a large glass of water and her own wine glass. "You sure you don't want something stronger?"

JJ shook her head. "On meds for another week. If you're up for keeping me company when I break my abstinence, let me know."

Emily began to respond and then stopped herself uncertain of how exactly to respond to that. She sat down heavily in the chair opposite JJ. "I don't know what to say," she said finally.

JJ stared into the glass of water she had been given and sighed. "Neither do I," she admitted. "I had a big long speech rehearsed in my head that I kept repeating on my way over, and it's all gone."

Emily closed her eyes for a long second, hating that she was the cause of JJ's fragility. "I should have protected you," she muttered angrily to herself.

JJ looked up at the woman sadly. "Emily, you did everything you could. And don't you think I was doing the same thing, trying to protect you from him?"

"I don't know how you can even stand to be in my company JJ," Emily continued, not really registering the other woman's words. "I should have been able to stop him." She was getting irritated with herself again.

The blonde media liaison took a long draft of water before setting the glass down on a nearby table. "Emily, we were taken by surprise by someone we had no idea of suspecting. The situation we were put in was not your fault. I don't blame you for that."

Emily stared pointedly at JJ, her profiling instinct kicking into overdrive. "But you do blame me for something," she probed, feeling a sharp stab of pain in her chest.

JJ swallowed nervously and stood, walking away from the older woman. "No, not really," she hedged, brushing away a stray tear that betrayed the maelstrom of emotion she was feeling.

Emily stood up and closed the distance between them slightly, careful not to intrude too greatly into JJ's personal space. "JJ?" she prompted softly.

"You weren't there, Em. You weren't there to fill in the gaps for me," JJ replied cryptically, frustrated that she couldn't articulate what she wanted to say without being overly emotive, or accusatory.

"Gaps? What gaps?"

JJ shook her head, knowing that her feelings were unfair. "It doesn't matter," she demurred.

"It does, JJ. It's tearing you up. What gaps? What are you talking about?" Emily was genuinely confused.

JJ spun round to face the older woman. "I had to wait for the results of a rape kit to confirm what he had or hadn't done to me," she blurted, her eyes widening in horror as the words fell from her mouth.

Emily paled and almost staggered at the sheer hurt in JJ's voice. She took a step back, feeling almost physically struck by the words. "Oh my god!" It was clear that it hadn't even occurred to Emily that JJ would need that sort of information. The brunette could feel her mind and emotions swinging between two reactions. She was lurching between a total self-loathing paralysis and angry recrimination with an underlying determination to actually do something. Something inside her finally gave; she had been wallowing in reflective inaction for far too long. All she was doing was hurting JJ, and not giving herself an opportunity to heal or help. It was time to change.

Exhaling heavily, the agent stepped toward JJ again. "I am so sorry, JJ. You shouldn't have had to do that alone. I have no excuse for my behavior." She ran a hand through her hair nervously. "I know this is probably too much to ask, but I am here now. I will do whatever I can to help you."

JJ barked out a short sob as she heard Emily's words. "Why do you think I'm here, Emily? Of course I want you to help." She drew a shaky breath. "I... I need you to help," she continued.

Emily closed the gap and took the smaller woman into her arms gently and held the woman, feeling JJ grab onto her blouse and grip her tightly even as her body continued to tremble as she cried. The dark-haired agent could feel her own cheeks wet with tears but did nothing to stem them. It was time for them both to have a catharsis. Details, recriminations, blame, reflection and acceptance could wait. Now was a time to let go.

**TBC**


End file.
